My boss My Love
by balloony
Summary: Cinta yang diawali dari sikap Naruto yang sangat lahap ketika sedang makan. ItafemNaru. Note: Sasuke juga seorang wanita. chap4 update
1. Chapter 1

My boss My Love

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru

Rate T

* * *

Naruto sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Kemudian Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun oleh suara ponselnya, tangan Naruto segera menyelip ke bawah bantal. "Halo...?" kata Naruto dalam suara mengantuknya.

" _Halo, apa Anda Nona Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"Iya saya sendiri, Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok.

" _Saya menelpon dari Rumah Sakit Frosta, tolong datanglah ke bagian poli kandungan sekarang juga. Saya sudah menyiapkan taksi yang telah sampai di depan rumah Anda"_ Naruto asal mengiyakan lalu komunikasi tertutup. Naruto kembali tiduran lagi.

"Tunggu dulu" Naruto tiba-tiba mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh dalam pikirannya. "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba di panggil ke sana?. Ayah dan Ibu ada di desa dan aku ada di kota. Siapa yang di rumah sakit?" Kebingungan Naruto membuat tubuhnya bergerak pergi ke rumah sakit.

Dalam keadaan yang masih mengantuk, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat berlari ke luar rumah dimana sudah ada mobil yang menjemputnya ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto kebingungan oleh seorang penjaga berjas hitam yang langsung menghampirinya. "Apa Anda nona Naruto?" tanya penjaga tersebut. Naruto menganggukan kepala. "Mohon ikuti saya" lanjut penjaga tersebut

Naruto dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. "Nona Naruto Uzumaki telah sampai" kata penjaga tersebut saat sampai di bagian poli kandungan, kebingungan Naruto semakin meningkat. Naruto tiba-tiba di datangi oleh seorang pria asing yang terlihat sangat panik dan langsung mencengkram tangannya erat-erat.

"Nona Naruto Uzumaki, Anda harus menyelamatkan istri saya. Andalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan istri saya hari ini. Tolong...tolong selamatkan istri saya!" kata pria asing tersebut memohon-mhon.

"Ta-tanganku sakit, mohon lepaskan..." kata Naruto merasakan sakit di lengannya

"Saya mohon Nona Naruto..!" kata pria asing tersebut

"Shisui, lepaskan tangannya" tiba-tiba pria kedua datang. Shisui melepaskan tangan Naruto tapi tetap mengatakan permohonan supaya Naruto membantu istrinya. Pria kedua tersebut berjalan dan berhenti di depan Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Iya" kata Naruto sambil sedikit anggukan kepala

"Golongan darah B Rhesus Negatif?" tanya pria kedua itu. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Adikku mempunyai golongan darah yang memiliki Rhesus langka seperti dirimu. Dia baru saja masuk ke ruang operasi karena sedang melahirkan. Persediaan darah di sini tidak mencukupi untuk di donorkan kepada adikku. Aku harap kau bersedia untuk mendonorkan darahmu" kata pria kedua tersebut

"Aku sangat bersedia untuk mendonorkan darahku, tapi...bolehkah aku bertanya..?" kata Naruto.

"Tentu. Katakanlah" kata pria kedua tersebut

"Bagaimana kau tau...jika aku mempunyai golongan darah B Rhesus Negatif? Dan...kau itu siapa?" tanya Naruto

Pria ketiga kemudian datang lagi "Nona Uzumaki, kau adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan Klan Uchiha bukan?" kata Sai. Naruto tetap bingung. "Saat masa pengenalan, jangan bilang kau tidak membaca informasi tentang perusahaan Klan Uchiha dan kau belum membuka website perusahaan" kata Sai.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Hal yang dikatakan pria ketiga memang benar, Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan informasi tentang perusahaan Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuperkenalkan. Pria yang berdiri di depanmu ini adalah pemilik perusahaan Klan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha" kata Sai.

"Itachi Uchiha..?" kata Naruto seolah berpikiran lamban. Tarikan napas Naruto yang berbunyi beserta dengan wajah terkejutnya terlihat jelas oleh Itachi. "Bos besar..." kata Naruto. Naruto buru-buru membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan salam. "Ha-halo bos besar!"

"Lalu aku adalah Sai, Direktur departemen penelitian dan pengembangan. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Sai. Naruto mengaggukan kepala dengan wajah sumringah karena Naruto untuk pertamakalinya bertemu dengan atasan yang menjadi pangeran impian di perusahaan.

"Dan yang terakhir, berasal dari departemen Investasi, Manager Umum Shishui Uchiha. Dia adalah suami dari adik bos besar kita" kata Sai. Naruto membungkuk hormat dan memberikan salam. "Halo" kata Naruto

Kemudian suster datang, "Siapa yang akan mendonorkan darah?" kata suster tersebut.

"Aku! Aku!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti saya" kata suster tersebut

" _Haa'i_ " kata Naruto. Naruto memberikan senyuman girangnya kepada Itachi dan Sai sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"Terimakasih banyak! Terimakasih banyak Nona Uzumaki!" kata Shisui lega

* * *

Donor darahpun selesai. Naruto tiduran di ranjang rumah sakit. Bagian daerah nadi Naruto dipegangi. "Anda harus istirahat selama dua jam. Jika semuanya baik-baik saja, baru Anda diperbolehkan untuk pulang" kata suster

" _Haa'i, arigatou gonzaimaasu_ " kata Naruto. Naruto dan suster saling menanggukan kepala hormat lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkan tempat. Lalu Sai datang. "Di tengah malam ini kau masih terjaga. Aku rasa kantukmu itu semakin tidak tertahankan ya" kata Sai. "Bagaimana? Apa terasa sakit?" kata Sai

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto ramah

"Besok kau boleh tidak masuk. Perusahaan memberikanmu waktu libur selama sehari. Malam ini jika kau memang terasa sangat lelah, kau bisa tidur di sini" kata Sai

"Tapi tempat ini terlihat sangat mahal, aku tidak sanggup membayarnya" kata Naruto

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah itu. Kau telah mendonorkan banyak darah, lagipula bagaimana mungkin Klan Uchiha tidak membalas kemurahan hatimu" kata Sai memuji. Naruto tersenyum-senyum senang. "Istirahatlah, apa kau mau aku turunkan suhu ACnya?" kata Sai

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih" kata Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku pergi" kata Sai tersenyum. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah menunggu dua jam, Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu, Naruto segera bersiap kembali untuk pulang

Namun sebelum pulang, Naruto mengunjungi Shisui untuk mengetahui kondisi istrinya. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Shisui sangat senang dan berterimakasih. "Nona Uzumaki, terimakasih banyak! Terimakasih banyak! Berkat dirimu istri dan anakku selamat" kata Shisui menjabat tangan Naruto

"Iya sama-sama, mendengar berita ini aku sangat senang. Selamat ya Tuan" kata Naruto ikutan senang

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib keluargaku jika tanpa bantuan darimu" kata Shisui

"Aah tidak apa-apa, aku sangat senang membantu Tuan hehe" kata Naruto. "Oh iya, aku ingin memberikan ini kepada istri Tuan" kata Naruto. Naruto mencopot sebuah gantungan kunci dari tasnya. "Orang-orang memiliki Rhesus negatif seperti kami merupakan orang yang sangat istimewa. Karena itulah orang istimewa selalu diberkahi oleh benda istimewa. Gantungan ini hadiah dari gereja ketika aku berumur 7 tahun" kata Naruto

"Yaampun kau sangat baik hati..Aku tidak bisa menerima benda berhargamu ini" kata Shisui

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku mempunyai satu lagi di rumah, ambilah" kata Naruto

"Tidak tidak, terimakasih" kata Shisui

"Ayolaaah, ambilah ambil. Tidak apa-apa Tuan" kata Naruto

"Tidak tidak, terimakasih Nona" kata Shisui. Naruto memaksa Shisui untuk menerima benda berharga tersebut. Dan akhirnya Shisui menerima benda tersebut. "Aku menjadi tidak enak, terimakasih banyak Nona" kata Shisui. Naruto memberikan senyumannya

Lalu Itachi datang. "Sasuke mencarimu" kata Itachi.

"Nona, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!" kata Shisui sambil membungkuk hormat lalu pergi menemui istrinya. "Nona Uzumaki, terimakasih banyak" kata Itachi

"Iya sama-sama" kata Naruto senang

"Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Itachi dengan dinginnya

"Tidak. Ti-tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku pergi" kata Naruto. Dengan kecanggungan Naruto, Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Setiba di luar rumah sakit, Naruto tidak menemukan taksi yang mengantarnya seperti tadi. "Dasar! Sebelum donor darah aku diperlakukan istimewa, setelah donor darah aku diperlakukan seperti barang tidak terpakai! Cih!" kata Naruto mengomel. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sai dan Itachi berdiri di belakang Naruto. "Ini seperti makan ramen. Ketika kau datang, kau diperlakukan istimewa. Tapi saat kau lupa membawa dompetmu, kau diperlakukan bagaikan pengutang. Cuci mangkuk sendiri!" kata Naruto terus mendumel mengomel kesal.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, Naruto duduk di sofa. Naruto masih takjub dengan bos besarnya yang dia temui tadi. _'Itachi Uchiha... Dia adalah bos besar. Bos besar ini terlalu tampan. Apa dia pria yang tertampan dan terkaya dalam sejarah?._

 _Awalnya, aku pikir bos besar itu adalah seorang pria tua yang serius. Setelah masuk ke perusahaan ini aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana wujud bos besarku. Tanpa di duga, aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit dengan situasi yang aneh._

 _Dilihat dari wajah dan sikapnya yang dingin tersebut, pasti dia itu sangat sulit untuk didekati. Yasudahlah..tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi'_ pikir Naruto. Kemudian Naruto tertidur di sofa.

* * *

Naruto adalah seorang pegawai baru di Perusahaan Klan Uchiha dan masih dalam masa percobaan. Dengan kemampuannya yang biasa-biasa saja, Naruto sempat mengira kalau dia tidak akan diterima bekerja apalagi di perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Tapi secara mengejutkan ternyata dia diterima bekerja di Perusahaan Klan Uchiha, perusahaan besar yang biasanya hanya menerima lulusan universitas ternama. Naruto berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi manager, tapi sayang dengan kemampuannya yang biasa-biasa saja, dia lebih banyak bekerja sebagai pesuruh dan menginput data saja.

"Naruto, input ini ya" kata seniornya menaruh banyak sekali map buku dokumen di meja Naruto

"Narutooo, ini adalah buku _accounting_ , tolong cek semuanya dan berikan pada Genma ya, terimakasiiih" kata senior yang lain menaruh banyak sekali buku map dokumen di meja Naruto. Naruto melongo, begitu banyaknya tugas yang diberikan.

 _'Aku harus mengerjakan ini dalam satu hari?!'_ pikir Naruto mendumal kesal.

* * *

Sakura yang baru bangun, meregangkan otot-ototnya. Lalu Sakura keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum. Ketika Sakura akan meneguk gelas, Sakura melihat Naruto tergeletak di sofanya. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" kata Sakura memukul-mukul Naruto untuk bangun. "Sudah pagi, ayo bangun!" kata Sakura. Namun Naruto tidak mau bangun. "Ayo bangun! Yaampun.." Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto untuk bangun.

"Hngghhh...!"

"Ini bukan kasur..kasur itu ada di sebelah sana..Hanya beberapa langkah dari sini, tidak bisakah kau merangkak ke sana? Meskipun kau merangkak kau masih bisa tidur di kasur" kata Sakura. Naruto malah menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan sofa. "Sebenarnya sampai jam berapa kau lembur tadi malam?" tanya Sakura

"Hnngg...sebentar lagi..izinkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..." kata Naruto mengantuk

"Hey hey hey, lihat kopermu itu. Sudah lebih dari sebulan kau belum memberesi pakaianmu! Jika kau masih tidak ingin memberesinya, rumahku akan berantakan! Kau itu masih menjadi seorang pembantu, kapan kau kan menjadi seorang manager! Sampai akan aku harus menunggu?!" kata Sakura mulai kesal. "Ayolaaah!" kata Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto untuk bangun.

Naruto cemberut. "Memangnya apa yang kau tau?! Yang berantakan hanyalah barang, bukan pikiran!" kata Naruto sebal sambil berdiri menghindari Sakura. "Sakura, daripada kau menggunakan waktumu untuk mengomeliku, lebih baik kau bereskan saja mejamu sendiri!" kata Naruto menunjuk meja Sakura yang sebelas dua belas dengan koper Naruto

"Mejaku? Uh..ini..adalah gayaku. Kau tau, gaya dari artis yang tekenal" kata Sakura, tidak mau disalahkan juga

"Ha. Artis darimana" kata Naruto meledek. "Seharusnya, kelemahanku dalam membereskan pakaian itu perlu dipertimbangkan. Kau tau, seperti 'usaha untuk tetap tenang dalam kondisi yang membahayakan'. tapi jika memang aku akan gagal dalam masa percobaan, aku akan pergi ke kaki gunung Fuji" kata Naruto mulai putus asa

"Yaampun, rasa percaya dirimu kenapa menjadi rendah. Kau itu hanya perlu bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan. Kuingatkan kau, ketika orangtuamu mengirimmu ke Tokyo, mereka menaruh harapan banyak padamu dan pasti memberikanmu sebuah bakat. Kau harus bekerja keras dan membuat mereka bangga.

Kau tau, aku berdoa siang malam di gereja supaya kau datang untuk tinggal bersamaku. Jadi, kau tidak diizinkan untuk pergi kemanapun. Bahkan ketika kau menikah, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku! Kau mengerti?" kata Sakura

"Jika bukan karena kau, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghadapi wawancara saat aku melamar di perusahaan Klan Uchiha" kata Naruto senang. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura "Tapi..bagaimana kau akan selalu untuk menemaniku di waktu kerjaku yang semakin padaaaat~?" tanya Naruto kemudian, memasang wajah melas polosnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Sakura

"Memangnya kau butuh apalagi? Aku sudah menyiapkan tempatmu untuk tidur, aku makan bersamamu, aku tidur bersamamu, aku tersenyum bersamamu, aku pergi jalan bersamamu! Aku ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu!" kata Sakura

"Bukankah kau sudah digaji bulan ini?" kata Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya. Naruto lalu memegang perutnya.

"Hmm? Apa perutmu itu lapaaaar?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk-angguk iya bagaikan anak kecil. "Baiklah! Kita makan!" kata Sakura

"Makan! Makan! Makan!" kata Naruto senang mengangat kedua tangannya sambil lompat lompat ceria

* * *

Di ruang rawat, Itachi tengah serius mengamati gantungan yang Naruto berikan kemarin malam. "Kak, kenapa kau melihatnya begitu serius? Itu kan hanya sebuah gantungan kunci" kata Sasuke

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku merasa gantungan ini meskipun terlihat sangat sederhana, tapi memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa di dalamnya" kata Itachi

"Mungkin itu efek dari pemberian gereja?" kata Mikoto

"Mungkin" kata Itachi. Gantungan kunci itu tidak lepas dari genggaman dan pengamatan Itachi.

"Itachi, aku dengar dari Shisui jika Naruto itu memiliki sifat yang ceria dan hati yang bersih serta polos. Dia sangat banyak membantu kita, bagaimana kita memberikan rasa terimakasih kepadanya?" tanya Mikoto

"Akan kuberikan cek" kata Itachi

"Yaampun kau ini! Yasudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, biar ibu saja yang akan melakukannya" kata Mikoto. Itachi terlalu dingin kepada orang lain. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal karena sebuah pembunuhan, Itachi menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura telah kembali. Di tangan mereka masing-masing, penuh membawa _paper bag_ yang berisi barang belanjaan. "Sakura, aku kecewa padamu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita akan pergi makan, bukannya belanja! Dalam pikiranku itu hanyalah makan, tidur, makan tidur, makan tidur. Tapi sekarang aku pergi belanja bersamamu. Aku ini sahabat yang setia bukan?" kata Naruto membanggakan dirinya

"Hey, justru akulah yang pergi belanja bersamamu. Kau akan kembali bekerja besok, makanya aku belanja hari ini. Kau itu harus berpakaian yang anggun sekali-kali" kata Sakura. "Lihatlah dirimu itu, sudah bagaikan wanita kuper" kata Sakura

"Kau itu salah, aku itu adalah wanita terhormat. Aku kan sudah terlahir cantik natural. Tanpa pakaian anggun maupun _make up_ " kata Naruto sambil merogoh saku jaketnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ibunya memanggil

" _Naruto?"_

 _"_ Iya bu kenapa?"

" _Apa kau belakangan ini sibuk?"_

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sibuk, tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sibuk seperti kemarin. Aku sedang berlibur hari ini" kata Naruto

" _Hinata mencarimu. Dia mungkin akan tinggal di tempatmu untuk sementara ini"_ kata Kushina

"Huh?" Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan ibunya.

" _Naruto ini bibi! Kau tau Naruto, sepupumu Hinata mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus!. Dia juga menemukan pekerjaan di Tokyo! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, jadi dia belum sempat mencari tempat tinggal. Lalu aku bilang saja untuk tinggal bersamamu. Kalian kan sudah bersama sejak kecil, jadi kalian pasti bisa hidup bersama!"_ kata bibinya yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih pembicaraan Kushina

"Tunggu dulu bibi, anu...aku tinggal di rumah Sakura sekarang.. Dan rumah itu kecil.." kata Naruto mulai merasa tidak enak kepada Sakura

" _Itu tidak masalah! Dia sudah berangkat pagi ini, dan mungkin dia sudah tiba di sana sekarang. Ini sangat bagus bukan, kalian berdua sama-sama tinggal di Tokyo. Terimakasih banyak ya Naruto! Terimakasih banyaak!"_ Komunikasi pun tertutup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, melihat wajah Naruto penuh dengan keterkejutan

"Hinata" kata Naruto

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura

"Dia di sini! Lain kali kita harus pulang lebih awal!" kata Naruto langsung berlari dengan panik tanpa menyadari kalau dia sedang melewati lapangan basket dimana Itachi dan Sai sedang bermain basket. Itachi tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai

"Wanita itu, kau tidak mengenalinya?" kata Itachi. Sai melihat arah pandangan Itachi.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" kata Sai.

"Sedang apa dia di sini?" tanya Itachi

"Aku lihat biodatanya, sepertinya memang dia tinggal di sekitar sini" kata Sai

"Kenapa harus tempat ini?" tanya Itachi

"Ini tempat pinggiran kota, penyewaan pasti murah. Dia pasti bisa membayarnya. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan kau berpikir dia sedang menstalkermu?" kata Sai asal tuduh

"Kau ini bicara apa" tanya kata Itachi. Sai memasang wajah curiga pada Itachi. Untuk pertamakalinya Itachi memperhatikan seseorang selain adik dan ibunya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto mendapati Hinata sudah menunggunya di depan pintu."Hinata!" kata Naruto. Hinata diam saja dalam perasaannya yang tidak enak terhadap Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa kau pergi ke tempat ini?!" tanya Sakura yang datang. Hinata tidak enak pada mereka berdua tapi dia terpaksa, gara-gara ibunya yang memaksanya untuk bekerja di Tokyo seperti Naruto. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tinggal di sini" kata Naruto

"Ini memalukan... aku janji aku akan menemukan tempat tinggal secepatnya" kata Hinata

"Apa yang kau katakan. Rumah ini sudah dibeli oleh orang tua Sakura, dia juga adalah sudah seperti kakakmu dari SD kan. Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang tida perlu " kata Naruto mencolek Hinata untuk bercanda. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Naruto bagaimana denganmu? Apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata

"Hmmm...aku masih dalam maca percobaan. Kau tau kan, aku tidak sepintar dirimu, aku tidak semampu dirimu, aku juga tidak secantik dirimu, tapi aku akan berusaha keras! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang-orang kota di sini!" kata Naruto dengan semangat

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bekerja keras dan mendapatkan kesuksesan di pekerjaan kita di kota ini" kata Hinata

"Kembali ke rumah setelah kita sukses dan mencari harapan yang bagus di masa depan!" kata Hinata dan Naruto kompak

"Semangat!" kata Sakura ikut-ikutan

"Semangat!" kompak Naruto dan Hinata

* * *

Itachi mendadak ingin membeli sebuah perusahaan _software game online_ setelah melihat iklan _game_ nya di jalan, lalu memerintahkan Sai untuk segera menghubungi perusahaan _software game online_ itu dan meminta mereka untuk datang ke Perusahaan Klan Uchiha dan _meeting_ siang ini.

Semua pegawai langsung sibuk melakukan berbagai persiapan, termasuk departemen keuangan yang diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki kondisi finansial perusahaan _game_ itu, bahkan Naruto pun ikut sibuk memfotokopi berbagai dokumen.

Sai sedang menunggu lift untuk terbuka. Saat terbuka, banyak sekali karyawan wanita yang berada dalam lift. "Ramainya di sini, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sai sambil berjalan masuk.

Wanita-wanita dalam lift girang sendiri melihat Sai dari dekat. Sai terkenal dengan sikap yang ramah dan murah senyum. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali yang mengagumi Sai dan menyukai Sai. "Lantai berapa yang Anda tuju?" tanya salah satu wanita dalam lift

"Lantai 21. Terimakasih" kata Sai dengan ramahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata wanita tersebut. Lalu para wanita tersebut mulai merapatkan diri ke tubuh Sai.

"Sai- _san_ , hari ini kan ada _meeting_ dengan para petingggi perusahaan, ini pasti akan sangat sibuk dan kau tidak akan sempat makan siang. Aku membelikanmu makan siang, di dalamnya juga terdapat Sandwich dan kopi" kata wanita yang lain memberikan sebuah _paper bag_

 _"_ Kau baik sekali. Ini terlihat lezat. Terimakasih ya" kata Sai

"Tidak apa-apa Tidak apa-apa!" kata wanita tersebut malu tersipu sendiri. Lalu lift terbuka lagi dan Naruto bersama rekan kerjanya langsung menyeruduk masuk ke dalam. Melihat Sai, Naruto senang tersenyum lagi. Begitupun juga dengan Sai yang senang melihat Naruto.

"Kalian berdua membawa banyak sekali file, mau diberikan kepada siapa memangnya?" tanya Sai

"File-file ini akan diberikan kepada manajer Kisame" kata Naruto

"Berikan saja padaku. Kebetulan aku akan bertemu dengannya. Sini" kata Sai mengambil file Naruto dan rekannya tersebut.

"Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto

"Ini sekalian kok" kata Sai. "Kau taruh saja ini di mejaku ya" kata Sai memberikan _paper bag_ pemberian wanita tadi kepada Naruto

"Tidak masalah!" kata Naruto dengan senang hati

"Terimakasih" kata Sai tersenyum. Naruto sangat girang dalam hati, dapat membantu Sai seperti ini. Lantai tujuan Sai sudah tiba. "Aku duluan ya" kata Sai kepada semua wanita di lift.

" _Haa'i!"_ kompak semua wanita tersebut. Kedekatan Naruto dan Sai itu langsung menarik perhatian semua pegawai perempuan yang juga menyukai Sai. Naruto menjadi diam seribu kata karena mendapat _death glare_ yang menegangkan.

* * *

Saat meeting sedang berlangsung, manager departemen keuangan tiba-tiba memarahi anak buahnya karena di surat kontrak yang mereka serahkan pada bos mereka, ternyata ada kesalahan ketik dalam jumlah angka harga pembelian perusahaan game itu. Pegawai di departemen lain tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab, maka solusi terbaik saat ini adalah menyela meeting itu.

"Naruto! Kau kan dekat dengan Sai, cepat hubungi dia" kata salah satu seniornya

"Iya benar itu! Ayo cepat hubungi Naruto!" kata seniornya yang lain

"Tidak, aku tidak sedekat itu!" kata Naruto mengelak

"Dalam situasi kritis ini bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seperti ini?!" kata seniornya lagi

"Kondisi departemen keuangan sekarang ada di tangamu! Kita bisa-bisa tamat jika kau tidak segera menghubungi Sai!" kata pimpinannya

"Baiklah baiklah!" kata Naruto terpaksa. Naruto mencoba untuk menguhubungi Sai, tapi..."Tidak diangkat.." kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu cepat keruangannya sekarang!" kata pimpinannya. Naruto akhirnya terpaksa menuruti perintah mereka. Tapi usahanya mencari Sai ternyata tidak berjalan mulus, berbagai pegawai dari departemen yang lain mencoba membantunya dengan memberikan ID tag mereka supaya Naruto punya akses bertemu dengan Sai, tapi alhasil dia malah berlarian mondar mandir disuruh ke departemen ini-disuruh ke departemen itu.

Saat akhirnya dia menemukan ruang _meeting_ nya, semuanya sudah terlambat. _Meeting_ nya sudah selesai dan semua orang sudah pergi... kecuali Itachi yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah masam.

"Bo-bos besar.." kata Naruto dengan rasa gugup dan tegangnya. ' _Tamat sudah!. Aku akan berubah posisi dari penyelamat hidup keluarga Uchiha menjadi pembuat dosa keluarga Uchiha!'_ pikir panik Naruto

Itachi hanya diam dalam tatapan tajamnya.

"Itu...itu...itu.." Naruto menjadi semakin gugup dan gelisah. "Kontraknya..kontraknya belum ditanda tangani kan..?" kata Naruto dalam suaranya yang hati-hati. "Anda pasti belum menandatangai kontrak yang salah ketik itu kan..?" kata Naruto lagi

Itachi masih diam dalam tatapan tajamnya itu

"I-ini yang aslinya! Itu...itu.." Naruto makin panik karena tatapan Itachi semakin menakutkan. "Ma-maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam

"Kontrak sudah ditanda tangani" kata Itachi dengan dingin dan tajam

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, Naruto langsung syok. ' _Tamat sudah! Hidupku tamat! Ini sudah berakhir! Tamaaat!'_ pikir Naruto panik. "Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Ini salah saya, saya telah membuat kesialan ini. Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!" Naruto sangat menyesal sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam tiada hentinya.

"Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Bos besar, Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!"

Lalu Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang terus membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!" Kata Naruto tiada henti.

Jemari Itachi lalu mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan menyentuh keningnya, untuk membuat Naruto berhenti. "Kau belum menyebabkan kesialan bagi perusahaan" kata Itachi

' _Apa? Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa aku dimaafkan?! Arrghh! Aku seharusnya mendonorkan daran 1000cc jika aku sudah tau hal ini lebih awal!"_ pikir Naruto

Sai datang kemudian bersama sekertaris Itachi. Itachi lalu mengambil semua ID tag yang Naruto pegang lalu pergi tanpa memberi Naruto penjelasan. Setelah kepergian Itachi, Naruto langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Sai buru-buru menompang tubuh Naruto untuk tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Mati aku, aku akan dipecaaaaaat!" kata Naruto frustasi

"Jangan khawatir, uangnya baik-baik saja" kata Sai menenangkan Naruto

"He?" Naruto reflek menoleh ke arah Sai

"Kau pikir Bos besar itu tidak tau? Bos besar itu mempunyai penglihatan yang sangat jeli dan tajam. Dia telah mengetahuinya lebih awal dan menggantinya sebelum ditanda tangani. Karena itulah jumlah sudah tepat sekarang" kata Sai

"Haah...syukurlah..." kata Naruto lega. "Ini melegakan haha" sambung Naruto kemudian. Sai tersenyum senang melihat frustasi Naruto sudah hilang dari wajahnya.

* * *

Walaupun proses akusisinya berjalan lancar, tapi Itachi tetap marah dengan insiden kesalahan ketik ini. "Panggil seluruh manajer di departemen penelitian dan pengembangan, departemen keuangan dan departemen layanan umum untuk segera berkumpul" kata Itachi tegas langsung memerintahkan sekretarisnya dan segera memberikan ID tag mereka untuk menghadap Itachi.

Di bagian departemen keuangan, seluruh karyawan gelisah dan takut karena seluruh manajer sedang dipanggil. Saat manager bagian keuangan kembali setelah menghadap Itachi, dia langsung berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Bos besar bilang, jika ini terjadi lagi maka aku akan segera digantikan olehnya" katanya dengan tajam. Naruto merasa bersalah, wajah manisnya mengeluarkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Maafkan saya.." kata Naruto hampir bergumam

"Kau tidak menggunakan strategi untuk menjalankan tugasmu!" kata manajer tersebut berteriak di depan Naruto. Naruto sangat terkejut dan langsung berdiri. "Kau malah muter-muter di sepanjang departemen pelayan umum, bukannya langsung ke tempat tujuan! Apa ini caramu menyelesaikan sebuah krisis!" kata manajer itu semakin meninggi nadanya

Karyawan lain ada yang ikutan merasakan perasaan takut Naruto dan ada juga yang tersenyum menari di atas penderitaan Naruto.

"Padahal aku sudah memilih orang lain untuk menempati posisi ini tapi pihak HRD malah memilih orang tidak berguna seperti dirimu" kata manajer bagian keuangan tersebut secara terang-terangan

"Manajer...apa maksud pembicaraan Anda?" tanya Naruto

"Kau itu tidak bisa diandalkan! Kau bagaikan orang yang tidak berguna! Bahkan kau tidak masuk dalam kriteria! Seharusnya orang yang terpilih itu bukan kau tau! Kau itu hanyalah mendapat sebuah keuntungan di sini!" kata manajer. Naruto sangat terluka mendengarnya.

* * *

Saat istirahat, dua orang rekan Naruto menggosipkan Naruto di dapur. Mereka penasaran, apa latar belakang yang Naruto miliki sampai dia bisa dipekerjakan di Perusahaan Klan Uchiha? Apa karena dia temannya Sai-san? Pasti ada alasan kuat sampai orang yang kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja seperti Naruto bisa diterima di Perusahaan Klan Uchiha. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ejekan mereka terhadap Naruto sebenarnya sedang didengar oleh Naruto yang hanya terdiam sedih mendengar ejekan mereka. Saat mereka menyadari kehadiran Naruto, mereka langsung pergi dengan cuek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto membuat minuman di dapur bersama temannya Tenten, sementara seorang pegawai bernama Kotetsu Hagane sedang memperbaiki dispenser. "Kotetsu, kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal?" tanya Tenten

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Lumayan jauh dari perusahaan ini tapi tempat itu lumayan nyaman" kata Kotetsu sambil memperbaiki dispenser

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Tenten. Kemudian secara tidak sengaja Kotetsu tersetrum listrik.

"Aduh!" katanya sambil meniup niup telunjuknya. Tenten dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Kotetsu yang tersetrum listrik

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Tenten khawatir

" _Yeah_ , hanya sedikit tersentrum" kata Kotetsu

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Naruto peduli dengan kecelakaan kecil Kotetsu

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir" kata Kotetsu

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak lama ya" kata Naruto melihat kedekatan Kotetsu dengan Tenten

"Kita bertemu saat pelatihan 3 hari. Dia bekerja di bagian departemen pelayanan umum" kata Tenten. Mendengar pelatihan selama 3 hari, Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Dia lulus dari Universitas Kyoto" kata Tenten terlihat melebih-lebihkan

"Biasa saja, dia justru yang lebih hebat. Kau tau, dia lulus dari Universitas Tokyo!" kata Kotetsu berbalik melebih-lebihkan Tenten. Tapi Naruto tidak memperhatikan latar belakang mereka. Yanga ada di pikiran Naruto adalah pelatihan 3 hari tersebut

"Kalian saling mengenal saat pelatihan 3 hari..?" kata Naruto yang masih bingung dengan pelatihan tersebut

"Iya, saat akhir agustus, kami mempunyai waktu 3 hari untuk dilatih terlebih dahulu. Naruto seharusnya berada di grup yang sama dengan kita kan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu ya?" kata Tenten. Naruto semakin bingung. "Berapa nomormu waktu itu? Aku nomor dua" kata Tenten

Naruto melihat wajah Tenten yang sangat ingin tau jawaban Naruto. "Maaf...aku harus pergi.." kata Naruto tersenyum canggung lalu pergi.

"Pergi? Kau mau kemana? Naruto?!" Tenten memanggil Naruto yang melangkah pergi dengan sangat cepat.

* * *

Naruto cukup kaget mendengar tentang pelatihan 3 hari. Karena saat dia masuk ke perusahaan, dia tidak pernah menjalani pelatihan 3 hari itu. Bahkan baru kali ini Naruto mengetahui adanya pelatihan 3 hari bagi para pegawai baru.

Naruto berjalan sambil kebingungan sendiri. ' _Kenapa aku tidak menjalani pelatihan itu? Sedangkan mereka semua menjalankan semua pelatihan 3 hari itu'_ pikir Naruto. Lalu kata-kata manajernya dan Itachi terulang kembali di ingatan Naruto

 ** _"Padahal aku sudah memilih orang lain untuk menempati posisi ini tapi pihak HRD malah memilih orang tidak berguna seperti dirimu"_**

 ** _"Adikku mempunyai golongan darah yang langka seperti dirimu. Dia baru saja masuk ke ruang operasi karena sedang melahirkan. Persediaan darah di sini tidak mencukupi untuk di donorkan kepada adikku. Aku harap kau bersedia untuk mendonorkan darahmu"_**

Naruto akhirnya menyadari kalau dia diterima di Perusahaan Klan Uchiha pasti bukan karena dia punya kemampuan tapi karena dia punya golongan darah langka yang sama dengan Sasuke. Di perusahaan ini dia dipekerjakan bukan sebagai asisten keuangan tapi hanya sebagai bank darah.

"Menyebalkan! Aku seolah-olah adalah tukang pendonor darah!" gumam kesal Naruto.

Dengan sedih sekaligus kecewa dan sebal, Naruto pergi menyendiri ke balkon lantai gedung paling atas. Sesampainya di sana dia melihat ada sebuah dinding kaca besar, Naruto mencoba melihat apa yang berada di balik dinding kaca itu tapi satu-satunya yang dia lihat hanya bayangannya sendiri. Yakin tidak ada orang di balkon itu, Naruto pun kembali merenungkan nasibnya dengan sedih.

"Jadi..aku telah memubuat sebuah kesalahan yang besar. Aku bukanlah bagian dari perusahaan ini dan juga kota ini. Dasar bodoh..Apa yang kau punya untuk meraih kesuksesanku...kesuksesanku hanyalah sebuah mimpi..."kata Naruto meratapi hidupnya sendiri

Tapi saat hujan salju tiba-tiba turun lebat, Naruto langsung tersenyum senang melihat hujan salju itu karena ini adalah hujan salju pertamanya sejak dia tiba di Tokyo. "Saljuuu! Hahahaaa! Akhirnya salju turun jugaa!" kata Naruto senang. Kedua tangannya direntangkan seolah menikmati turunnya salju.

Tanpa dia ketahui, dinding kaca di belakangnya itu sebenarnya adalah kaca 2 arah yang memisahkan antara balkon dan kantornya Itachi. Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik dinding kaca itu. Tapi Itachi yang berada di dalam kantornya bisa melihat Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

* * *

Di kantornya Itachi, Sai berusaha meredakan emosi Itachi perihal kesalahan dalam pengetikan angka tadi. "Mereka sudah bekerja keras selama 4 jam. Hal ini seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab. Tolong jangan salahkan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat dan alasan untuk disalahkan" kata Sai

"Mereka itu tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab, yang mereka lakukan hanya mencari kambing hitam untuk disalah-salahkan. Itulah hal yang membuatku sangat marah" kata Itachi dingin dan tajam tapi sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto di luar sana. Kemudian Itachi melangkah pergi sambil mengambil jaket berbulunya.

Itachi lalu keluar ke balkonnya dan dengan manisnya menyelimutkan jaketnya pada Naruto walaupun dia melakukannya dengan wajah yang dingin. Naruto langsung berbalik dengan rasa terkejutnya dan lebih mengejutkan lagi melihat Itachi dihadapannya.

Melihat sikap Itachi yang seperti ini, membuat Naruto kebingungan. Naruto seolah berada dalam sebuah cerita komik romantis. Dimana Itachi dan dirinya akan saling bergandengan tangan di bawah turunnya salju.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini" kata Itachi

"Ya?" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak boleh berada disini. Apa kau tidak dengar waktu _training_ bahwa tempat ini adalah kantorku?" kata Itachi. Naruto lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya, merasa dipojokan oleh bos besarnya.

"Aku...aku tidak menjalani hari pelatihan" kata Naruto yang berbicara seperti orang menggumam

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Itachi

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak pergi ke pelatihan itu. Tapi kenapa aku diterima di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Itachi juga cukup terkejut mengetahui Naruto tidak pernah mendapat pelatihan seperti pegawai biasanya.

"Masalah itu kau tanyakan pada manajer departemenmu. Keputusan itu bukan aku yang membuatnya" kata Itachi dengan dinginnya dia berbicara

"Tapi waktu itu saat di rumah sakit, bagaimana kau tau jika aku memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan adikmu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku mempunyai seluruh jalur akses informasi yang bekerja di perusahaan ini. Apa kau masih mempunyai pertanyaan yang lain?" kata Itachi. Naruto memilih diam. Wajah manis Naruto secara tidak sadar telah memikat perhatian hati Itachi yang sangat dingin

Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lalu Naruto mengembalikan jaket tersebut "Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto, Lalu dia membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi.

* * *

Itachi dan Sai duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggiran lapangan basket. "Sai, apa posisi Naruto di departemen keuangan?" tanya Itachi

"Dia adalah asisten departemen keuangan tapi masalah performa kerja aku tidak tahu, lagipula tidak akan ada yang memberi mereka informasi masalah pegawai kecil seperti Naruto" kata Sai. "Memangnya kenapa?" lanjut Sai

"Tidak. Dia hanya darah bagi kita" kata Itachi

Sai tahu itu, pihak HRD sendiri yang memberitahunya bahwa mereka memilih Naruto hanya karena dia mempunyai golongan darah yang memiliki Rhesus yang sama dengan Sasuke. Perekrutan pegawai khusus ini sudah diterapkan sejak kepemimpinan presdir terdahulu, mendiang kakeknya Itachi.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Naruto itu sangat baik dan dia terlihat sangat senang hati mendonorkan darahnya. Keputusan yang dibuat kakekmu itu hanya bertujuan untuk melindungi cucuknya. Jika kau menghapus aturan khusus itu maka nantinya orang-orang yang mempunyai darah Rhesus negatif mungkin tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan diterima kerja, lagipula kalau aturan ini sampai dihapus mungkin saja Naruto akan dipecat" kata Sai

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak usah dibahas lagi" kata Itachi. Sai mengangguk-angguk setuju

TBC

* * *

yaampun, entahlah ini cerita bagaimana. saya juga bingung sebenarnya kenapa bisa muncul yang seperti ini. But anyway...review;)?

note: mohon maaf bila kurang berkenan, karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Sorry if its not as perfect as you want *bow down*

Hasta La Vista ;)


	2. Chapter 2

My boss My Love

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru

Rate T

* * *

Naruto sangat sedih setelah mengetahui kalau dia diterima kerja di perusahaan Klan Uchiha hanya karena dia memiliki golongan darah Rhesus negatif yang sama dengan Sasuke. Malam harinya, Naruto dengan sedih memutuskan untuk menulis surat pengunduran diri.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Kepala tertoleh untuk melihat foto kedua orangtuanya yang terbingkai kecil.

 ** _Di rumah Naruto yang di desa, Kushina sedang menyulam, sementara Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kushina._**

 ** _"Naruto, di kota itu sangat banyak sekali mobil dan padat penduduk. Kamu harus hati-hati saat pulang dari kerja. Jangan sampai ceroboh di sana" kata Kushina_**

 ** _"Jangan juga mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diambil, dan jangan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain" kata Minato yang sedang baca buku_**

 ** _"Aku juga berharap mempunyai beberapa kemampuan yang bagus dan karir yang bagus. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku" kata Naruto_**

 ** _"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Semenjak kau kecil, aku sudah tau kau akan mempunyai masa depan yang sangat bagus. Jika aku bilang kau akan melakukannya dengan baik, maka kau harus melakukannya dengan baik juga" kata Kushina tersenyum_**

 ** _"Semangat ya Naruto, lakukanlah yang paling terbaik!" kata Minato menambah semangat Naruto_**

 ** _Flashback End._**

' _Ayah ibu, sepertinya perusahaan merekrutku bukan berdasarkan kemampuanku. Aku telah membuat kalian kecewa..'_ pikir sedih Naruto

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba datang, "Sini sini, aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!" Sakura langsung merebut laptop Naruto, "Surat pengunduran diri?!" kata Sakura terkejut melihat apa yang sedang diketik oleh Naruto. "Kau mau mengundurkan diri?!" kata Sakura lagi

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hinata yang datang kemudian

Setelah Naruto menceritakan masalahnya, Hinata berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk membatalkan pengunduran dirinya. Mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan yang telah siap makanan

"Naruto, bukankah kau memikirkan hal ini terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuatnya sangat rumit?. Coba pikirkan, berdasarkan kebutuhan keluarga Uchiha yang menemukan darah untuk adiknya bukan masalah besar kok, perusahaan itu juga membutuhkanmu, di samping itu kau kan sudah banyak menyumbangkan darahmu, jumlah itu tidaklah sebanding dengan bayaran gajimu.." kata Hinata

Naruto tetap diam dalam kesedihannya. Hinata melihat Sakura, kepala Sakura terangguk sebagai kode bagi Hinata untuk terus membujuk Naruto.

"Saat pertamakali kau diterima, perusahaan itu bukan hanya memandangmu sebagai pendonor darah, tapi mereka juga membutuhkan tenagamu kok" kata Hinata pantang menyerah

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa aku tidak mengikuti 3 hari pelatihan? Sedangkan karyawan lainnya mengikuti 3 hari pelatihan tersebut!" kata Naruto mulai ngambek. Saat usaha Hinata tidak berhasil, Sakura langsung turun tangan mengomeli Naruto dan mengingatkan Naruto

"Hey pikiran pendek! Dengarkan aku baik-baik Naruto Uzumaki, ayo kita bertukar tempat! Kubiarkan mereka mengambil darahku! Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka mengambil asalkan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan!" kata Sakura emosi

"Sakura-"

"Ini kenyataan! Dengar, darah yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu diberikan oleh kedua orangtuamu. Hal ini sangat natural! Kau bisa mendonorkan darahmu karena kedua orangtuamu membesarkanmu dengan baik! Kau harus memberikan rasa terimakasihmu itu kepada orangtuamu. Mengerti?!" kata Sakura semakin emosi,

"Kedua, kau harusnya berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikanmu darah yang seperti ini! Membuatmu berbeda dari yang lain, maka itu juga akan membuatmu menjadi lebih bernilai! Kau justru jauh lebih baik, dibanding orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam perusahaan melewati jalur dalam yang mempunyai koneksi!" kata Sakura lagi

Naruto diam saja

"Bahkan jika ini memang benar-benar karena golongan darahmu untuk bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan, ini bukan artinya kau tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bekerja keras" kata Sakura mulai sedikit mereda

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar...'seorang pahlawan tidak dilihat dari tempat dia berasal tapi dilihat dari bagaimana tingkat pengorbanannya yang menyelamatkan orang lain'. Naruto..kau terlalu meremehkan dirimu" kata Hinata.

Naruto masih diam. Sakura dan Hinata sudah kelelahan untuk membujuk Naruto. "Ayo kita makan" kata Sakura.

Naruto memikirkan kata-kata Sakura cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia berubah pikiran lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan langsung makan dengan sangat lahap.

Melihat lahapnya Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata melongo karena terkejut. "Aku harus makan. Jika aku tidak makan, bagaimana aku bisa menambah darah dalam tubuhku dan mempunyai tenaga untuk bekerja keras. Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat naik jabatan" kata Naruto

"Benar. Makan. Makan yang banyak. Hinata kau juga makan yang banyak" kata Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Naruto ini

Malam harinya, Naruto membuka gorden jendela. Jendela Naruto penuh dengan embun karena musim salju mulai datang. Naruto sangat senang melihat embun tersebut sambil mengusap-ngusap jendela.

' _Hinata dan Sakura memang benar. Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudahlah takdir yang diberikan padaku untuk mempunyai kesempatan datang ke Tokyo. Aku tidak boleh lagi meremehkan diriku. Aku bisa bekerja secara proaktif untuk menambah kemampuanku. Dan terus melangkah maju'_ pikir Naruto

"Baiklah, semangat!" kata Naruto menyemangati dirinya sambil menekuk kedua tangannya.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto bangun dengan semangat baru. Saat dia membuka gorden jendelanya dia melihat hujan salju sudah memburamkan kaca jendelanya lagi. Tapi saat dia melihat keluar jendelanya, dia melihat sebuah grafiti bertulisakan _'Don't Worry Be Happy'_ yang semakin membangkitkan semangat barunya. Naruto juga membuat sebuah ID tag baru untuk dirinya sendiri. ID tag yang berisikan data dirinya, info golongan darahnya dan kontak darurat ayahnya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu.

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Itachi baru saja turun tangga dari kamarnya. "Tuan, selamat pagi" sapa supir Itachi

"Selamat pagi" kata Itachi sambil turun tangga.

"Mobilnya sudah siap" kata supir tersebut

"Ya" kata Itachi. Kemudian Mikoto datang menghampiri Itachi dengan membawa dua kotak makan siang.

"Itachi, ini makan siangmu" kata Mikoto menunjukan kedua kotak makan siang tersebut

"Kenapa ada dua bu?" tanya Itachi heran

"Ini untukmu, dan yang satunya untuk Naruto. Dia sudah menyumbangkan banyak darah untuk adikmu. Aku dengar juga dia tinggal sendiri di kota ini dan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Jadi ibu buatkan makan siang ini untuk Naruto" kata Mikoto dengan senang.

"Kabulkan permintaan ibu ya, bawa ini ke kantormu dan minta sekertarismu untuk memberikannya pada Naruto" kata Mikoto. Itachi langsung cemberut. "Ini kan hanya permintaan kecil, kamu tidak mau membantu ibu ya?" kata Mikoto mulai membujuk Itachi. Itachi masih cemberut

"Pak, sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu lagi. Tolong antar aku ke perusahaan ya" kata Mikoto

"Sesuai dengan peraturan, seseorang yang bukan karyawan perusahaan tidak diizinkan untuk sering datang ke perusahaan. Pak, taruh itu di mobil" kata Itachi yang kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Kotak makan siang itu pun diberikan oleh sang supir dan supir itu buru-buru untuk menyusul Itachi.

* * *

Naruto menjalani pekerjaannya dengan semangat baru. Naruto yakin bahwa walaupun dia cuma 'kantong darah' tapi dengan semangatnya yang kuat dan usaha keras, dia pasti bisa sukses.

Di depan lift, Naruto berdiri diam bersama pegawai lainnya menunggu pintu terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka, Kotetsu ada di dalam. "Selamat pagii!" sapa semangat Kotetsu. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang membalas sapaan Kotetsu. Kotetsu memasang wajah malu menyesal sendiri.

"Kotetsu selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto

"Pagi" kata Kotetsu. Betapa senangnya sapaan paginya di balas oleh wanita manis seperti Naruto.

Kemudian pintu lift terbuka lagi. Para pegawai yang mempunyai tujuan di lantai ini, segera keluar dari lift. Kotetsu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah manis Naruto. Alhasil, hanya tinggal Kotetsu dan Naruto berdua di lift

"Kotetsu, apa kau juga pergi menuju departemen keuangan?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, aku pergi ke sana untuk mengganti lampu" kata Kotetsu

"Hmm." Kata Naruto melihat tangga lipat yang dibawa oleh Kotetsu

"Naruto, dilihat dari penampilanku yang selalu membawa peralatan seperti ini setiap hari dengan berkeliling gedung , ketika semua orang di perusahaan ini mengabaikanku, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mau menyapaku dengan tulus dan semangat di perusahaan ini" kata Kotetsu

"Bukan apa-apa itu mah, meskipun kau selalu membawa tangga lipat ini dan lampu-lampu ini, aku akan selalu mengobrol dan menyapamu setiap saat. Ini juga tidak berarti kau tidak bisa mendapatkan impianmu" kata Naruto dengan cerianya

"Jika kau bekerja keras, tangga ini mungkin akan menjadi sebuah barang yang sangat berharga di masa depan. Lihatlah ini, sangat kuat dan handal!" kata Naruto cerianya sambil memegang tangga lipat tersebut

"Kau benar" kata Kotetsu senang

"Meskipun aku bukan seseorang yang lulus dari universitas ternama, aku ini tetap Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Naruto memberi semangat. Kotetsu tersenyum senang. "Kau juga, selama kau bekerja keras, pasti di masa depan nanti seluruh perusahaan akan menghormatimu dan melihatmu. Lalu namamu akan diketahui oleh mereka, Kotetsu Hagane!" kata Naruto semakin membuat semangat Kotetsu membara

"Hm" kata Kotetsu senang, senyumnya tidak bisa dihilangkan dari wajahnya. Pintu lift terbuka.

"Aku duluan ya!" kata Naruto

"Hm" kata Kotetsu. Naruto menundukan kepala hormat yang dilanjut oleh Kotetsu. Di belakang, Kotetsu melihat Naruto yang melangkah pergi dengan sangat ceria. Berada di dekat Naruto benar-benar nyaman dan menyenang

Terlalu senang melihat Naruto, Kotetsu hampir saja lupa, pintu lift yang akan tertutup buru-buru Kotetsu tahan dan segera menuju tempat tujuannya.

* * *

Siang harinya, Naruto dimarahi manager karena ada kesalahan dalam laporannya. "Kenapa kamu itu selalu menepatkan angka yang salah?! Jika kamu memang tidak yakin, seharusnya kamu bertanya! Jangan berpendapat sendiri dan jangan menebak!" kata manajernya.

Naruto hanya diam menundukan kepala

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milikmu?!" kata manajer. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya pada atasan jika seperti ini?!" kata manajer tersebut melempar laporan Naruto ke ujung mejanya. Karyawan lain mengintip, berbisik dan tersenyum di atas penderitaan Naruto

Naruto segera mengambil laporannya. "Manajer, saya mengerti kesalahan saya. Saya akan segera memperbaikinya sekarang juga. Manajer jangan marah. Terimakasih banyak sudah memberitahu dan menasehati saya" kata Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat.

Naruto kemudian berbalik badan dan menghembuskan napasnya. "Semangat!" gumamnya. Karena semangat barunya, Naruto sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan omelan manajer.

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Bagaimana bisa dia masih bersemangat dan berantusias seperti itu setelah mendapatkan omelan dari manajer?" kata Rekan Naruto berbisik pada temannya

"Dia mungkin telah sadar jika dia bukanlah orang yang dipilih oleh manajer, jadi dia pura-pura bersemangat dan mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang seharusnya manajer pilih" kata temannya tersebut

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan yang bagus haha" bisik Rekannya lagi mengejek. Karyawan lain yang mendengar, ikut menertawakan Naruto secara diam-diam

Saat waktunya makan siang, sekretaris Itachi yang bernama Konan datang membawa kotak makan siang. "Nona sekertaris, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya manajer yang langsung mengambil langkah pertama

"Permisi, apa di sini ada yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" kata Konan. Semua karyawan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga membuat dirinya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki.." kata Naruto. Konan mendekati Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki? Aku Konan dari kantor bos" kata Konan

 _'Jangan-jangan...aku membuat kesalahan angka lagi di biaya travel perjalanan?! Orang eksekutif seperti dia sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Aku pasti akan dimarahi olehnya! Tunggu...itu kotak makan siang kan? Yaampun apa dia belum sempat makan siang gara-gara aku?!'_ pikir Naruto mulai panik lagi. Naruto diam seribu kata dan sudah berkeringat dingin

"Ini kotak makan siang untukmu dari bos besar" kata Konan sambil menyerahkan kotak makan siang tersebut

"Makan siang? Untukku?" kata Naruto. Naruto dan semua rekannya termasuk manager, langsung terkejut bukan main. Konan memberikan senyuman lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat. "Terimakasih banyak!" kata Naruto.

Mereka pun langsung berbisik-bisik menggosipkan makan siang kiriman dari bos besar mereka itu.

-"Makan siang dari bos? Apa ini april mop?"

-"Aku yakin itu diracuni. Bilangnya sih dari bos, tapi sebenarnya sebuah racun supaya dia melakukan bunuh diri"

Sementara Naruto sibuk sendiri membuka kotak makan siang dan langsung tersenyum senang melihat menunya adalah hati babi yang baik untuk menambah darah. Dengan senang hati, Naruto memakan makan siang tersebut dengan lahap.

* * *

Sepulang kerja, Naruto Sakura dan Hinata berjalan bertiga menuju suatu tempat. Naruto menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di kantor. "Aku telah salah menduga terhadap bos besar. Ternyata, dia itu lumayan baik. Lagi pula, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berada di situasi yang dimana mereka hanya dipandang sebagai pendonor darah. Tapi ini membuatku merasa sangat baik untuk menolong orang lain!" kata Naruto dengan cerianya. Kaki Naruto juga melompat-lompat ceria

"Kau memalukan. Baru saja dikasih kotak makan siang, kau sudah terperangkap dalam jeratan mereka" kata Sakura mengejek tapi juga sedikit tertawa

"Nanti bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta lebih banyak darahmu itu?" kata Sakura menggoda Naruto

"Ambil saja! Aku kan saaangat banyak darah!" kata Naruto menunjukan lengannya

"Haha, kau ini!" kata Sakura mencubit pipi Naruto. Mereka bertiga tertawa sambil bercerita sepanjang perjalanan.

Lalu tempat tujuan mereka telah di temukan. "Di sini?" tanya Hinata

"Iya di sini! Itu dia orangnya!" kata Naruto masih sangat bersemangat sambil menunjuk seseorang. Sepertinya Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura dan Hinata pada Kotetsu, mereka lalu makan malam bersama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, jam sudah menunjukan angka 12. "Saatnya makan siaaang!" kata Naruto dengan senangnya. Rekan-rekannya yang biasanya bersikap tidak ramah padanya, tiba-tiba mendekatinya dengan sok akrab.

-"Naruto, aku baru menyadari jika kita belum pernah makan siang bersama"

-"Itu benar!"

-"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Aku tau tempat ramen yang lezat tapi juga dekat dengan perusahaan!"

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto

-"Tentu saja!"

-"Kau pasti suka ramen kan? Ayo kita makan bersama!"

-"Iya! Iya!"

Lalu sekertaris yang lain datang menemui Naruto. "Nona Naruto, apa kabar?" kata sekertaris itu. "Aku asisten sekertaris dari bos besar, namaku Rin. Hari ini aku membawakan makan siang untukmu dari bos besar" kata Rin dengan ramahnya

-"Ada lagi?"

Naruto terkejut dan bingung dia diberikan makan siang lagi. "Sepertinya aku terlambat memberikan makan siang ini, Nona Naruto, Anda sudah berjanji makan bersama ya?" kata Rin melihat Naruto akan jalan bersama karyawan lainnya

"Tidak tidak tidak!" kompak semua karyawan tersebut. "Kami baru saja mau lewat" kata mereka. Lalu mereka pergi. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak begitu antusias lagi karena menunya lagi-lagi... hati babi.

Keesokan harinya lagi dan lagi... setiap hari... Konan dan Rin secara bergantian mengirimkan kotak makan siang untuk Naruto yang menunya sama, hati babi yang dimasak dalam berbagai versi.

Sejak saat Naruto selalu menerima kotak makan siang dari bos besar mereka, kantor departemen keuangan tiba-tiba ramai pengunjung. Berbagai pegawai dari departemen-departemen yang lain selalu datang tepat saat jam makan siang dengan alasan pekerjaan, padahal diam-diam mereka melirik Naruto dengan penasaran.

Tapi, di sisi lain sang manajer departemen keuangan membaca biodata Naruto. Sekarang manajer tersebut telah mengetahuinya mengapa Naruto selalu di beri makan siang.

Saat akhirnya punya kesempatan, semua rekan Naruto langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini membuat mereka sangat penasaran

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan bos besar?" tanya salah satu Rekannya

' _Akhirnya mereka bertanya!_ ' pikir Naruto karena Naruto selalu resah dengan tatapan penasaran mereka setiap hari

"Tidak ada hubungan kok haha!" kata Naruto dengan cerianya sambil bertepuk tangan. "Ini hanya permintaan yang kecil ketika aku mengabulkan permintaan bos besar. Seperti...seperti sesuatu yang akan kulakukan untuk semua orang" kata Naruto

-"Jika memang permintaan kecil, kenapa kau tidak mau membicarakannya?" tanya salah satu Rekan Naruto

-"Ayo beritahu kami!"

-"Iya beritahu dong!"

-"Kau membantu bos besar dengan..." Rekan Naruto menebak Naruto dengan pikiran ambigu

-"Hey hentikan pikiran ambigumu itu! Kau pikir bos besar itu orang yang seperti itu apa!" kata salah satu Rekan yang lainnya

-"Benar juga, Hey. Kenapa bos besar tidak memberikanmu sebuah kotak hadiah? Kenapa selalu kotak makan siang?"

-"Nah benar itu! Kenapa kenapa?"

-"Ayo beritahu!"

-"Ayo ayo!"

-"Ayolah Naruto beritahu kami!"

Naruto selalu di dorong dorong untuk mengatakan alasannya. Tapi Naruto sangat bingung untuk mengatakannya. Naruto semakin terdesak dan terdesak. Lalu, manager tiba-tiba menyuruh Naruto pergi memfotokopi dokumen.

"Naruto, fotokopi dokumen ini" kata manajer

"Baik! Saya laksanakan!" kata Naruto. Kebetulan sekali Naruto ingin keluar dari ruang lingkup pertanyaan yang didesak oleh para Rekannya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto! Naruto!" mereka semua masih ingin mendapatkan jawaban Naruto

"Tiap hari membicarakan gosip, bukannya fokus untuk bekerja!" kata manajer memarahi seluruh asistennya. Mereka pun buru-buru kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Berkat makan siang yang tiap hari diterimanya dari bos besar, rekan-rekan Naruto sekarang mulai mendekatinya bahkan sering memuji-muji Naruto dan memberikan berbagai macam hadiah untuk Naruto. Naruto menyadari bahwa keakrabannya dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya itu seharusnya membuatnya bahagia, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Karena dia tahu kalau keakraban mereka hanya didasari makan siang yang setiap hari diberikan bos besar.

Hanya Kotetsu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang benar-benar berteman tulus dengan Naruto. Walaupun tetap saja dia juga penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dengan bos besar. Mereka sedang menunggu bis di halte

"Kau tau, bersosialisasi hanya untuk membuat sebuah koneksi bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu baik. Tapi jika kau memang mempunyai banyak teman di kantor, itu adalah hal yang bagus. Di masa depan, apapun yang terjadi, kalian bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain" kata Kotetsu

"Kau benar. Aku juga seharusnya berterimakasih kepada kotak makan siang itu atas kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. Nanti ketika tidak ada lagi kotak makan siang, aku tidak tau jika mereka semua masih memikirkanku sebagai teman atau tidak" kata Naruto. "Tapi kau berbeda. Kau telah menjadi temanku sebelum kotak makan siang itu!" kata Naruto dengan bahagianya dia bernada. Kotetsu sangat senang mendengarnya

"Naruto.. apa hubunganmu dengan bos besar?" tanya Kotetsu yang akhirnya dia bertanya

"Aku hanya karyawan biasa dan dia adalah bos besar. Tentu saja hubungannya hanya sekedar bos dan karyawan. Tidak ada yang lain. Dia mengirimkanku kotak makan siang karena..." Naruto sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kotetsu menunggu jawaban Naruti

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap misterius, masalah ini adalah masalah pribadi orang lain. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa memberitahu tentang ini. Dasarnya, aku telah mengabulkan sebuah permintaannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengirimkanku kotak makan siang sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Hanya itu, tidak ada lagi" kata Naruto

Kotetsu bernapas lega. "Berarti kau tidak mempunyai seorang pacar kan?" tanya Kotetsu

"Tentu saja aku tidak mempunyai pacar. Memangnya ada hubungannya kotak makan siang dengan pacaran haha" kata Naruto tertawa. "Oh jangan-jangan, kau berpikir bos besar mengirimkanku kotak makan siang karena dia adalah pacarku?!" tanya Naruto

"Tidak tidak!" kata Kotetsu mengelak

"Kotetsu yang benar! Kalau memang aku terlihat seperti pacarnya bos besar, maka aku akan terus memakan kotak makan siang itu. Dan aku seharusnya meminta hati daging kuda haha" kata Naruto bercanda

"Haha, kau pandai juga untuk bercanda" kata Kotetsu. Mereka berdua saling tertawa dengan ceria

"Jadi... kota yang megah seperti Tokyo ini...aku pikir..kita adalah warga pendatang dan harus berusaha keras untuk bekerja, iya kan?" kata Kotetsu. Naruto menganggukan kepala

"Tokyo benar-benar kota yang megah ya. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti dirimu. Karena itulah, aku ingin mengatakan..-"

"Bisnya di sini! Bisnya di sini! Aku duluan ya!" kata Naruto yang sepertinya terlalu fokus pada kedatangan bis. Naruto langsung berlari masuk bis dan melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Kotetsu

"Ah sial... aku padahal kan mau bilang jika aku menyukaimu!" gerutu Kotetsu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto baru bangun saat dia kebingungan melihat Hinata sudah mengepak semua barang-barangnya. Naruto langsung pergi menuju halaman depan dimana Hinata berdiri tenang di sana

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Aku pindah hari ini" kata Hinata

"Pindah?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" kata Naruto terkejut

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Bagaimana bisa kau akan terus bersamaku di waktu sibukmu yang seperti ini?" kata Hinata

"Tapi meskipun aku tidak mempunyai waktu, kau harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa membantumu!" kata Naruto antusias

"Aku hanya membawa dua koper, aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu kok" kata Hinata

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pindah?" tanya Naruto bersedih

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah menemukan tempat tinggal, apa kau tidak suka aku menemukannya? Apa kau mau aku terus merepotkan Sakura?" tanya Hinata

"Bukan begitu...setidaknya...aku akan membawakan kopermu dan aku ingin melihat rumah barumu!" kata Naruto kembali antusias dengan senang

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Pacarku akan segera menjemputku" kata Hinata

"Pacar?!" kata Naruto terkejut.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama" kata Hinata

"Tinggal bersama?! Hinataaa, jangan melakukan ini padakuu! Jika bibi mengetahui hal ini, bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan hal ini padanyaaa! Dia pasti akan membunuhkuuu!" kata Naruto merengek rengek

"Tidak apa-apa tidak apa-apa. Ibu sudah tau. Justru ibu yang menjodohkan kami berdua. Dia anak dari manajer perusahaan, namanya Ashura Ootsutsuki. Kau pasti tidak tau tentang rencana ibu kan?. Ibuku itu selalu ingin aku menikahi anak dari keluarga yang kaya" kata Hinata

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tau" kata Naruto menyesal

"Untuk apa minta maaf. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini Naruto" kata Hinata tersenyum

"Peluk peluk peluk!" kata Naruto memeluk Hinata yang dilanjut Hinata memeluk Naruto balik.

* * *

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan pacarmu datang saja ke rumah? Rumahnya Sakura kan tidak begitu sulit untuk ditemukan" kata Naruto

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat, sebelum aku mempertemukan kalian dengannya" kata Hinata

"Lalu, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Ashura ?" kata Naruto

"Hmm, aku tidak membencinya tapi aku merasakan sebuah kenyamanan jika bersamanya" kata Hinata

"Hinata, meskipun bibi menginginkan kalian berdua bersama, jika kau memang tidak menyukainya, kau bisa menolaknya. Kau kan sudah di Tokyo, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau takuti" kata Naruto

"Tapi Ashura yang membawaku ke Tokyo. Jangan khawatir, sepupumu ini masih mempunyai alarm yang sangat tajam. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Di samping itu, aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh dalam pelukan orang lain" kata Hinata

"Kau memang yang terhebat Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Mereka berdua tertawa ceria satu sama lain.

Mereka melewati lapangan basket dekat tempat tinggalnya, tak sengaja dia melihat Itachi dan Sai sedang bermain basket. Reflek, Naruto langsung menunduk bersembunyi di belakang Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengintip-ngintip di belakang Hinata

"Bos besarku" kata Naruto

"Yang mana?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Itu, yang baru saja memasukan bola ke ring" kata Naruto was was. "Tanpa pakaian resminya, dia sangan sulit untuk dikenali" kata Naruto lagi. "Tapi di sampingnya itu Sai- _san,_ aku langsung bisa mengenalinya" kata Naruto langsung sumringah.

"Sai _-san_?"

"Dia dalah direktur yang paling baik hati. Semua orang memanggilnya pangeran idaman" kata Naruto semakin sumringah.

"Aku angkat telponku dulu" kata Itachi pergi mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya

"Sai- _san..._ " gumam Naruto yang naksir Sai, senyam senyum sendiri melihat Sai bermain basket. Naruto langsung buru-buru bersembunyi semaksimal mungkin ketika Itachi mengangkat ponselnya

"Naruto?" Sai menangkap basah Naruto sedang melihat mereka bermain basket, dengan senyum senyum senangnya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sai mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk diam karena Itachi sedang bicara ditelepon sekaligus biar Itachi tidak tahu kalau Naruto melihat mereka bermain basket. Naruto langsung menurut dengan senang hati dan menyeret Hinata pergi.

"Wanita ini benar-benar sangat lucu dan patuh" kata Sai tersenyum senang memperhatikan Naruto pergi. Lalu Itachi mendekati Sai yang senyum senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Itachi membuat Sai terkejut.

"Hanya melihat sekeliling" kata Sai berbohong

"Kita main lagi" kata Itachi. Mereka pun kembali main basket bersama

* * *

Saat sedang menunggu pacarnya Hinata datang sambil duduk di bangku, Hinata menggoda Naruto yang naksir Sai. "Kau menyukai Sai- _san_ ya?" kata Hinata

"Itu...itu...a-a-apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto langsung salting sendiri

"Tidak apa-apa. Ternyata seleramu sangat bagus juga ya. Muda dan sangat sukses. Aku rasa dia itu juga punya ketertarikan kepadamu" kata Hinata

"Benarkah?!" kata Naruto senang berbunga. Hinata menganggukan kepala. Naruto menjadi senang tapi malu sendiri. "Hinata, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu. Orang seperti diriku tanpa mempunyai latar belakang yang bagus, wajah yang cantik, dan tanpa otak yang pintar, tidak akan pernah ditaksir oleh siapapun, bukankah kau yang berkata seperti itu" kata Naruto

"Aku mengatakan hal itu kan sudah lama, kenapa kau masih mengingatnya. Kau mau membuatku merasa bersalah padamu ya" kata Hinata

"Aku bercandaaaa" kata Naruto. Mereka berdua saling tertawa ceria lagi. "Tapi seriusan, dia itu adalah direktur, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Palingan aku hanya bisa menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Menjadi penggemarnya dari jauh itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku" kata Naruto dengan ceria

"Tapi jika Sai _san_ benar-benar menjadi pacarmu, berarti kondisimu akan menjadi lebih baik dariku" kata Hinata

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Itu sudah pasti mustahil! Mustahil! Muuuustahil! Muuusstaaahiil!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan menggerakan kedua lengannya menggambar sebuah huruf X.

Ashura akhirnya datang menjemput Hinata dengan mobil mewahnya. "Naruto aku pergi ya. Salam buat Sakura" kata Hinata

"Apa kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak usah. Dadah Narutoo" kata Hinata langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan sopan pada Ashura tapi Ashura ternyata anak orang kaya yang sangat sombong bahkan sampai mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura tidak melihat Naruto.

"Dadah Narutooo!" kata Hinata sambil melewati Naruto

"Dadaah! Telpon aku ya nantii!" kata Naruto. Setelah mobil itu pergi. "Apa-apaan dia, dasar sombong! Dasar!" kata Naruto mengomel ngomel

 _'Masih lebih baik Sai-san. Dia adalah seorang direktur yang sangat hangat dan ramah. Dia seperti matahari di musim dingin'_ pikir Naruto senyum senyum sendiri membayangkan sosok Sai di kepalanya

Naruto langsung berlari ke lapangan basket yang tadi tapi Sai dan Itachi ternyata sudah pergi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan rekan-rekannya mendatangi kantornya Sai saat jam makan siang. Saat melihat Naruto, Sai melambaikan tangan dan segera keluar membawa kotak makan siang Naruto.

"Hari ini giliranku yang membawakanmu makan siang" kata Sai sambil meyerahkan kotak makan siang tersebut

"Terimakasih banyak! Terimakasih banyak!" kata Naruto menerima kotak makan siang tersebut

"Untuk kemarin, aku juga sangat berterimakasih kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Ini apel untukmu" kata Sai

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan Sai

Sai memberikan senyuman. "Makan yang banyak ya" kata Sai tersenyum. Lalu Sai kembali ke ruangannya. Rekan rekan Naruto semakin penasaran

-"Permintaan?" kata salah satu rekannya

-"Permintaan apa lagi yang kau lakukan untuk direktur?"

-"Kenapa harus kau yang selalu mendapat permintaan dari direktur dan bos besar?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" kata Naruto tidak mau memberitahu

-"Beritahu kami, kau pasti sedang menjalankan suatu hubungan rahasia, iya kan?"

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa maksudnya hubungan rahasia. Aku mau makan siang dulu" kata Naruto mengelak, lalu Naruto pergi

Hari-hari berikutnya... sepertinya biasanya, Naruto selalu mendapat kiriman kotak makan siang dari Rin. Walaupun pegawai dari departemen lain sudah tidak lagi datang ke kantor departemen keuangan untuk meliriknya makan, tapi tetap saja selalu ada pegawai yang pura-pura lewat hanya untuk melihatnya makan makanan pemberian bos besar mereka.

Semua itu membuat Naruto jadi semakin tidak nyaman, sampai dia selalu berharap supaya dia tidak lagi mendapat kiriman makan siang tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Suatu hari, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menghindari pandangan orang-orang dengan cara mengambil sendiri kotak makan siangnya lalu membawanya ke balkon lantai gedung paling atas. Naruto melirik kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di balkon itu. Dan setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa, Naruto langsung duduk di bangku dekat dinding kaca dan memakan makan siangnya dengan lebih nyaman.

Di kantornya, Itachi sedang _meeting_ bersama seorang pengacara, "Desainnya hampir selesai. Dalam dua sampai tiga hari, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memberikannya padamu jadi kau bisa langsung melihatnya" kata pengacara tersebut. Tapi perhatian Itachi mulai terganggu oleh pemandangan di balkon, Naruto yang sedang makan. "Selama pembayarannya dipercepat.." pengacara itu berhenti berbicara. Melihat Itachi yang tidak memperhatikannya, membuat sedikit kesal. "Itachi!" kata pengacara tersebut

Itachi langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang meninggi itu. "Aku bilang, selama pembayarannya di percepat.." Itachi berusaha berkonsentrasi pada _meeting_ pentingnya, tapi perhatiannya terus menerus teralih pada Naruto. Itachi tersenyum senang melihat betapa lahapnya Naruto makan.

Itachi terus memperhatikan tingkah Naruto bahkan menonton Naruto berjoget menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Itachi kehilangan kontrol dirinya, dia tertawa melihat aksi lucunya Naruto.

"Itachi! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku" kata pengacaranya itu memakai bahasa informal

"Ah maaf. Paman, apapun yang kau katakan, akan segera kulaksanakan" kata Itachi, bekas tertawanya masih belum bisa dihilangkan

"Hahhh, kau ini terkadang ya. Baiklah baiklah. Aku pergi kalau begitu" kata pengacaranya

"Terimakasih paman" kata Itachi ramah.

Lalu Itachi berdiri di depan jendela untuk lebih bisa melihat Naruto. "Naruto semangat! Semangat! Semangat! Positif energi! Positif energi! Naruto semangat! Semangat! Semangat! Positif energi! Positif energi! Naruto semangat! Semangat! Semangaaaaaaat!"

Suara Naruto sangat terdengar jelas oleh Itachi. Itachi sudah tidak bisa berhenti senyum melihat joget lucu Naruto. "Baiklah! Kembali bekerja!" kata Naruto

* * *

Itachi malam harinya makan malam bersama Mikoto, Shisui dan Sasuke. "Selera makanmu hari ini sangat baik ya" puji Mikoto. "Itachi, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan merayakan hari ulang tahun bayinya yang ke satu bulan. Apakah kau memiliki teman kencan untuk di ajak? Jika tidak, kita bisa mengundang Tayuya. Dia kan sudah berteman baik denganmu sejak di Amerika" kata Mikoto. Itachi mulai memasang wajah masamnya

"Tidak mungkin bu, kita kan sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi selama lebih dari dua tahun. Ini sedikit tidak sopan jika kita tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk datang" kata Shisui

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kakak iparmu ini sangat tidak suka untuk bersosialisasi dan sangat sulit untuk menemukan calon pacar yang tepat untuknya" kata Mikoto

"Aku punya ide bu. Bagaimana jika kita meminta saran kepada wakil presiden kita, siapa tau dia bisa menemukan gadis yang cocok untuk kakak ipar" kata Shisui

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kakak tidak akan menerima pilihan yang dipilih oleh orang lain. Kakak itu lebih suka terhadap pilihan sendiri" kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu Itachi, apa kau sudah memilih seseorang?" tanya Mikoto

"Jika memang mau mengundang Tayuya ya undang saja. Dia kan selalu ingin datang ke Jepang. Itu tidak masalah bagiku" kata Itachi

"Apa yang kau katakan, sangat berbeda dengan sinar matamu itu" kata Mikoto menggerutu

"Aku selesai makan, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya" kata Itachi meletakan kembali sumpit dan melangkah pergi

"Apa kita harus mengundang Tayuya?" tanya Shisui melihat ke arah Sasuke

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Sasuke dingin karena tidak suka atas tatapan Shisui

"Haah...pusingnya memikirkan jodoh anak itu" gumam Mikoto menggerutu sendiri

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sai berangkat ke kantor bersama Itachi, "Jadwal _meeting_ siang ini, yang pertama mengembangkan laporan dari seluruh manajer departemen dari presentasi departemen marketing tentang rencana mereka untuk tahun depan" Sai melaporkan berbagai kegiatan perusahaan pada Itachi. Tapi Itachi malah senyam senyum sendiri menatap kotak makan siang makan siangnya Naruto.

 ** _"Naruto semangat! Semangat! Semangat! Positif energi! Positif energi! Naruto semangat! Semangat! Semangat! Positif energi! Positif energi! Naruto semangat! Semangat! Semangaaaaaaat!"_**

Itachi mengingat joget lucunya Naruto saat di balkon kemarin. "Itachi, Itachi" kata Sai. Itachi menoleh. "Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sai. Itachi memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. "Jika tidak, lalu kenapa kau melihat kotak makan itu sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Sai

"Aku hanya memikirkan masalah paman Madara yang akhirnya telah selesai. Dan juga aku tidak akan melihat wajahnya lagi. Makanya aku _mood_ ku sangat baik sekarang" kata Itachi. Sai tertawa kecil.

"Paman Madara itu sudah sangat tua, ditambah kondisi jantungnya sudah tidak sesehat dulu. Tapi dia masih saja keserakahannya itu tidak berkurang. Orang itu bisa berubah menjadi sedikit lebih rumit, agak bodoh dan mudah puas dengan sesuatu, contohnya adalah ketika diberikan sebuah kotak makan siang yang lezat setiap hari, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman" kata Itachi

"Haha, kotak makan siang? Kau benar benar dalam _mood_ yang sangat baik ya?" kata Sai

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengatakan, meskipun kotak makan siangnya sederhana, selama kau menerimanya dengan senang hati, maka rasanya akan menjadi sangat luar biasa" kata Itachi

"Dari kata-kata mu, sepertinya kau sedang mengibaratkan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mengerti" kata Sai. Itachi tersenyum

"Tidak ada apapun. Lanjutkan" kata Itachi sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kotak makan siang Naruto. Sai pun melanjutkan jadwal perusahaan hari ini.

* * *

Siang harinya, Itachi di kantornya sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto ke balkon. Saat Naruto datang, Itachi langsung duduk didekat kaca menghadap Naruto, lalu menirukan seluruh gerak gerik Naruto. Naruto membuka kotak makan siangnya, Itachi ikutan membuka kotak makan siangnya. Naruto mengambil sumpitnya, Itachi ikutan mengambil sumpitnya. Naruto makan nasi sesendok penuh, Itachi juga ikutan makan nasi sesendok penuh. Itachi tersenyum senang dikala mulutnya mengunyah makanan.

Keesokan harinya, Itachi mempersiapkan penghangat di balkon untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto karena cuaca di balkon sangat dingin.

Saat Naruto tiba di balkon dan melihat penghangat itu, "Penghangat?" kata Naruto. Dia tentu saja bingung. "Siapa yang membawanya ke sini?" kata Naruto menoleh sana sini. Naruto menaruh kotak makan siangnya, "Jangan bergerak!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba menghadap belakang, berharap memergoki seseorang. Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuat penghangat itu. Saat Naruto mulai makan, Itachi lagi-lagi menirukan seluruh gerak-gerik Naruto.

Keesokan harinya saat jam makan siang tiba, Itachi yang masih rapat terus menerus melihat jam tangannya, gelisah menanti kapan _meetingnya_ selesai supaya dia bisa makan siang bersama Naruto. Sai melirik Itachi heran karena sikap Itachi sedikit agak aneh

Saat _meeting_ akhirnya selesai, Itachi langsung terburu-buru kembali ke kantornya hanya untuk melihat Naruto makan.

Akan tetapi keesokan harinya, Naruto tidak makan di balkon karena hujan salju turun dengan sangat lebat. Itachi pun hanya bisa menatap balkonnya yang kosong dengan sedih.

TBC

* * *

Alright alright alright! Chap dua telah selesai, to be honest I'm very grateful for all your support. Its really help me alot and they make me writer faster!;)

terutama untuk:

 **AprilianyArdeta** : thanks for your reviews! ;)

 **choikim1310** : thanks for your reviews! ada saatnya kok **choikim1310- san** buat naru manggil itachi-sama or itachi-san^^,

 **Kiro Yuki** : thanks for your reviews! i will do my best;)

 **Toushiro854, veira sadewa, Kizu583, MimiTao** : thanks for your reviews! ;)

 **Khioneizys** : tapi negatif juga lumayan langka hehe, its ok, just story, thanks for your reviews! ;)

 **Indah605, langit cerah 184 , ipandini, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii :** thanks for your reviews! ;)

saya tidak menduga bisa mendapat review dan respon yang seperti ini, reallyyyyy thankssss! so happy! and...reviews?;)

Hasta La Vista ;)


	3. Chapter 3

My boss My Love

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru

Rate T

* * *

Di kantor, Itachi sedang memeriksa sesuatu di laptopnya. Itachi sudah memanggil Sai ke kantornya dan Sai pun datang. "Sudah waktunya pulang, kau tidak pulang? Ayo kita main bola basket" kata Sai sembari berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk

"Bagaimana tentang penjualan dan penggunaan aplikasi The Life's di kalangan konsumen?" tanya Itachi sambil bersandar

"Sangat bagus, diterima dengan baik oleh para konsumen. Dalam hal penjualan dan kepuasan konsumen di kalangan bisnis, aplikasi ini menempati peringkat ke 5 se-nasional. Ini juga sudah mencapai 300 juta pengguna" kata Sai

"Lalu kenapa status penggunaan aplikasi itu cukup rendah diantara pegawai Perusahaan Klan Uchiha?" tanya Itachi

"Itu tidak mungkin. Semua orang sudah mendaftar. Ini adalah prosedur wajib ketika bergabung ke perusahaan" kata Sai

"Hanya mendaftar dan tidak menggunakan, apakah itu sudah memenuhi kewajiban prosedur perusahaan?" tanya Itachi

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau mempunyai masalah dengan aplikasinya?" tanya Sai heran

"Mendaftar tapi tidak menggunakan aplikasinya, ada dua alasan yang mungkin untuk hal itu. Yang pertama, dia mempunyai komitmen yang kurang terhadap perusahaan dan yang kedua, karyawan tersebut tidak begitu paham dengan aplikasinya" kata Itachi

"Kepedulianmu itu berlebihan, memangnya siapa kau maksud ini?" tanya Sai curiga, kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba peduli dengan masalah itu? Siapa yang jarang menggunakan aplikasi itu sampai membuat Itachi bersikap seperti ini?

Dia mencoba melirik laptopnya Itachi, tapi Itachi cepat-cepat menutup laptopnya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu siapa namanya. Tapi ini sudah di akhir tahun, karyawan perlu diadakan sebuah evaluasi. Aplikasi kita memang berada dalam tingkat penjualan yang baik, tapi tetap harus ada ulasan kembali. Bagaimanapun juga" kata Itachi

Sai mengkerutkan keningnya, "Jadi maksud dari perkataanmu itu ada departemen yang marah padamu?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir tentang penutupan di akhir tahun ini berdasarkan prosedur yang ada. Hanya itu" kata Itachi.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Tenanglah Itachi-sama, setiap tahun semua departemen yang kau maksud itu selalu melakukan evaluasi terhadap semua produk yang dikirim ke pasaran. Tentu saja aplikasi ini juga ikut termasuk" kata Sai

Itachi tersenyum. "Baguslah, terimakasih" kata Itachi. Sai senang mendengarnya lalu berbalik pergi. Tapi Sai berbalik badan lagi

"Jika memang _softwarenya_ itu bermasalah, kita bisa memperbaikinya. Jika memang komitmen karyawan kurang, kita bisa memecatnya. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku dulu siapa orangnya" kata Sai

Wajah Itachi lumayan sedikit gelisah dan sedikit tidak rela. "Aku hanya memberikan sebuah contoh saja. Kurangnya komitmen dari karyawan menunjukkan kecacatan dalam kepemimpinan perusahaan" kata Itachi

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja kenapa masalah kecil ini membuat bos besar kita menjadi khawatir?. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menemukan siapa karyawan ini" kata Sai

"Apa kau meragukan komitmenku?" kata Itachi sedikit kesal

"Aku pergi" kata Sai kabur

* * *

Sai menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mendata status penggunaan aplikasi itu diantara para pegawai dan mendapati nama Naruto sebagai pegawai yang paling jarang menggunakan aplikasi itu.

Di departemen keuangan, salah satu rekan Naruto mendapatkan sebuah telpon. "Halo, dengan departemen keuangan di sini. Naruto? Dia tidak ada di sini sekarang. Baik! Akan segera saya beritahu dia sekarang juga" komunikasi tertutup.

Naruto kembali ke kantornya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, sepertinya Naruto sudah disuruh ini itu oleh banyak orang. "Naruto, tadi sekertaris direktur departemen penelitian dan pengembangan menelpon. Dia bilang Sai- _san_ ingin bertemu denganmu dan memintamu untuk datang ke kantornya" kata rekannya tersebut dengan senang

Naruto yang senderan lelah di bangku, menjadi tegap dan terkejut. Begitupun juga dengan rekan Naruto yang lainnya. "Sai- _san_? Mencariku?" kata Naruto terkejut tapi senang

-"Naruto...apa kau membantu Sai- _san_ lagi?"

-"Kau pasti sedang mendapatkan berkah Tuhan"

' _Sai-san memintaku untuk kencan? Akhirnya pangeran idaman telah datang!. Sudah kuduga, aku orang yang menarik secara diam-diam'_ Naruto makin sumringah wajahnya. Senyum senyum di wajahnya tidak bisa dihapus oleh Naruto. Seolah-olah berbagai macam bunga cerah sedang mengitari sekitar wajah Naruto

' _Yaampun, jika memang dia mau mengajak kencan, harusnya bilang saja langsung. Tidak perlu menggunakan sekertarisnya itu'_ pikiran Naruto semakin melayang indah menuju angkasa

-"Dia katanya mencarimu karena sedang mengevaluasi produk"

"Ha? Evaluasi produk?" kata Naruto yang bayangan indahnya terganggu total. "Bukankah seharusnya dia bertanya kepada pelanggan? Kenapa harus aku?" kata Naruto heran

"Itu aku tidak tahu. Katanya kau pergi langsung ke ruangannya baru nanti kau diantar ke kantor Sai- _san_ " kata rekannya tersebut

Naruto masih terheran-heran. _'Yasudahlah. Setidaknya aku bisa kabur dari kotak makan siang tersebut. Sai-san memang penyelamat hidupku_ ' pikir Naruto semakin senang berbunga-bunga

"Semuanya aku pergi yaaa!" kata Naruto dengan bahagianya

"Selamat berjuang Narutooo!" kompak seluruh rekannya. Naruto berjalan menuju kantor Sai dengan cara jalan yang sangat bahagia. Bahkan Naruto pun bersenandung ria.

Kantor Sai berbentuk seperti sebuah dindin kaca dan pintu kaca. Bisa dibilang transparan. Naruto Sedikit mengetuk pintu, melihat Naruto sudah datang Sai langsung memanggilnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Sai- _san_ , apa kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cerianya. Sai tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, hanya ada Sai dan dirinya. Naruto mulai malu-malu dan memerah pipinya. ' _Hanya berdua, ini akan menjadi lebih baik jika berada di luar'_ pikir Naruto. Dalam kepalanya yang tertunduk malu, Naruto tersenyum dan girang sendiri.

"Kau pasti tau The Life's kan?" tanya Sai

"Tentu saja aku tau itu!" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang ceria

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat jika kau sering menggunakan aplikasi itu?" kata Sai.

"Ya?"

"Kami telah selesai mengevaluasi produk. Semenjak kau bergabung ke perusahaan dan kau mendaftar ke dalamnya, kau belum menggunakan aplikasi itu" kata Sai

' _Mati aku'_ pikir Naruto. ' _Aku lupa jika Sai-san itu adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab pada aplikasi itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memainkan aplikasi yang dia buat_ _!_ _'_ pikir Naruto mulai was was, tegang, panik dan berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai aplikasinya?" tanya Sai

"Tidak kok tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku suka kok! Aku juga menggunakannya" kata Naruto tertawa canggung. "Kadang-kadang aku mengakses aplikasi itu untuk melihat pengumuman perusahaan. Aku hanya tidak suka menyebarkan informasi pribadiku saja" kaat Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum dengan alasannya.

Sai tertawa kecil dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum unjuk giginya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti alasan Naruto. "Tapi poinmu itu tidak sampai di batas 1%, dengan kata lain kau belum pernah menggunakannya sekalipun. Cara kau menggunakannya itu tidak mempengaruhi poinnya" kata Sai

Naruto diam seribu kata. Kecewa. Malu. Jiwa Naruto bagaikan hilang dibawa oleh Shinigami.

"The Life's itu adalah produk aplikasi terkenal di perusahaan ini. Bisakan kau memberitahuku kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?" tanya Sai

' _Mati aku. Mungkinkah maksudnya dalam masa percobaan ini aku sangat payah? Aku saja_ _belum paham benar_ _bagaimana cara menggunakan aplikasi itu. Dan juga, kinerjaku masih belum cukup bagus. Apa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerjaa..?'_ pikir Naruto mulai frustasi dan putus asa

* * *

Pada saat yang bersamaan Itachi baru keluar dari kantornya, dia melihat kotak makan siang Naruto masih belum diantarkan. Rin memberitahunya bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang _meeting_ bersama Sai jadi dia akan mengirimkan kotak itu nanti saja.

Penasaran, Itachi memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai departemen penelitian dan pengembangan untuk menguping _meetingnya_ Sai dan Naruto.

"Tolong jangan salah paham Sai- _san_!. The Life's itu aplikasi yang sangat bagus! Desainnya itu sangat elegan dan juga sangat keren! Halaman berandanya juga sangat luar biasa! Ini bagaikan sebuah karunia yang sangat luar biasa, maka dari itu yang membuatnya sangatlah jenius! Siapapun yang menggunakannya pasti akan sangat senang! Tapi..aku kan baru bekerja di sini, jadi aku masih belum menggunakan aplikasi itu.." kata Naruto.

"Haha" Sai tertawa karena Naruto sangatlah lucu dan menarik di matanya. Baru kali ini ada karyawan yang sikapnya sangat manis dan menghibur. "Jika ini memang sangat luar biasa seperti katamu, harusnya kau bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah kan?" kata Sai

"Tentu saja! Ini sangat mudah dilakukan..aku tidak menggunakan aplikasi itu karena...karena..." Naruto sangat malu mengucapkannya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu khawatir" kata Sai masih tersisa bekas tawanya. "Aku hanya ingin pendapatmu saja" kata Sai

"Pendapatku?"

"Benar, pendapat aslimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada aplikasi ini" kata Sai

"Baiklah! Tapi..Sai- _san_ , aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu dulu. Aku itu orang yang sangat bodoh yang kerja otakku tidak terlalu bagus. Jadi kemampuanku untuk menggunakan The Life's adalah masalahku sendiri. Ini bukan salah aplikasinya" kata Naruto penuh dengan ekspresif. Sai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang melihat betapa ekspresif Naruto

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lanjutkan" kata Sai

"Aku masih baru di Tokyo. Aku juga baru dapat pekerjaan dan jarang keluar rumah ditambah lagi aku tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Semakin banyak kau menghamburkan uang, semakin tinggi poin yang kau dapatkan. Semakin sedikit kau menghamburkan uang, semakin rendah poin yang kau dapatkan. Jadi aku tidak mau melihat poinku yang begitu rendah.." kata Naruto. Sai tertawa kecil

"Tapi aplikasi itu tidak tergantung pada uang" kata Sai

"Tidak, itu sudah pasti tergantung!" kata Naruto protes sampai dia berdiri. "Kau tidak bisa belanja tanpa uang, kau tidak bisa makan tanpa uang, kau tidak bisa naik bis tanpa uang, bahkan pacaranpun harus memakai uang. Jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, berarti kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana kau akan bertahan hidup!" kata Naruto penuh penekanan. Itachi dan Sai takjub dengan kata-kata Naruto. Naruto baru sadar jika orang yang dihadapinya adalah atasannya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku berbicara terlalu blak-blakan" kata Naruto menjadi gugup dan kembali duduk. Sai tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang bagus" kata Sai. Lalu Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di meja untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Sai

"Cita-citaku?" kata Naruto. Sai menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman. Sesaat Naruto cukup bingung, tapi kemudian dengan polosnya dia menjawab

"Lulus dari masa percobaan!" kata Naruto ekspresif. Itachi yang melihat semuanya tertawa kecil, begitupun juga dengan Sai

"Baiklah, kau jangan khawatir. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa percobaanmu. Ini adalah sebuah permintaan pribadi dariku untukmu" kata Sai

"Permintaan pribadi?" kata Naruto berbunga-bunga

"Kau mau membantuku?" kata Sai. Naruto menganggukan kepala dengan senang hati. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau ingin menggunakan aplikasi The Life's?" tanya Sai

"Aku ingin seperti merencanakan kehidupan, uang dan pekerjaan bersama dengan pacar tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang. Seperti misalnya, menghemat uang dengan cara makan bersama di rumah daripada di restoran dan setiap bulan menabung uang yang nantinya bisa aku gunakan untuk liburan berdua ke luar negeri" kata Naruto sambil membayangkan betapa indahnya jika itu bisa dilakukan

"Waah..." kata Sai kagum.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya membicarakan tentang bagaimana membelanjakan uang dan memikirkan penggunaan aplikasi The Life's. Itu hanyalah sebuah pendapat dariku. Aku tidak menggunakan uang dengan cara seperti itu sebenarnya, aku juga tidak pernah pergi ke luar negri" kata Naruto

"Bagus, idemu itu sangat bagus. Pacarmu pasti sangat beruntung dan diberkahi, iya kan?" kata Sai

"Tidak tidak tidak! Aku saja baru di Tokyo, bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai seorang pacar" kata Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan

"Berarti dengan kata Lain, seharusnya The Life's itu aplikasi untuk menabung, iya kan?" kata Sai

"Itu benar!. Kau tidak harus membuang uang dengan percuma dalam hidupmu. Coba saja lihat bos besar kita. Dia sangat kaya, tapi dia selalu membawa makan siang setiap hari. Makan siangnya itu buatan rumah, bergizi dan sehat. Iya kan?" kata Naruto

Sai tidak bisa tertawa kecil melihat betapa polos dan ekspresifnya nya Naruto

"Itu karena kau tidak mengetahui sesuatu" kata Sai, "Orang yang memasakkan makan siang bos itu bukan orang sembarang. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan membayar tinnggi pun itu tidaklah cukup" kata Sai

"Berarti, itu seperti kau dan bos yang bermain bola basket? Membuat badan sehat tanpa menggunakan sedikitpun uang? Itu bagus sekali!" kata Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya

"Ssstt! Ini rahasia. Jangan katakan siapapun jika kau melihatku dan bos bermain basket bersama. Mengerti?" bisik Sai

"Hm hm!" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala antusias.

* * *

Di lapangan basket, seperti biasa Sai dan Itachi bermain basket. Tapi Itachi permainan Itachi berbeda dari biasanya. "Sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam _mood_ mu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sai sambil melempar bola basket pada Itachi

"Tidak ada" kata Itachi sambil _mendribble_ lalu melakukan _shoot_

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi aku dan Naruto berbicara cukup lama di kantorku" kata Sai. Tapi Itachi cuek. Sai langsung pura-pura memanggil Naruto. "Naruto!" kata Sai. Tipuan kecilnya sukses membuat Itachi langsung menoleh mencari Naruto tapi tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kau punya perasaan padanya ya?" tanya Sai

"Apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Itachi masih dalam emosinya yang tenang

"Baiklah, teruslah berpura-pura. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 18 tahun, kau pikir aku masih tidak paham jalan pikiranmu itu?. Katakanlah dengan jujur, kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Sai. Itachi tetap sibuk memainkan bola basket. "Baiklah jika kau memang tidak mau mengakuinya. Asal kau tau, hari ini aku dan Naruto mengobrol sangat lama dan aku tau semua rahasianya. Apa kau mau tau?"

"Tidak" kata Itachi, terlalu tenang wajah Itachi

Lalu Itachi dan Sai mengambil istrirahat. Mereka sama-sama meneguk sebotol air minum. "Ayolah, akui saja. Menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sai, Itachi memilih diam tenang. "Kalau menurutku, Naruto itu sangat baik hati, lucu dan juga manis. Dia mempunyai visi masa depannya sendiri. Tapi yang terpenting, dia itu tidak mempunyai seorang pacar" kata Sai

"Kau membuat dia terdengar sangat menarik. Kenapa bukan kau menyukainya?" kata Itachi

"Apa aku pernah bilang jika aku tidak menyukai Naruto?" kata Sai. Itachi tetap memandangnya dalam ketenangan. Lalu menghadap depan lagi. Sai tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja jika kau memang menyukainya, maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilikinya" kata Sai

"Menurutmu dia itu barang? Lagipula, siapapun dan apapun, jika memang aku menginginkannya, aku pasti akan mengatakannya" kata Itachi

"Hmm, benar juga. Kau kan Itachi- _sama_ , apapun yang kau inginkan, kau akan selalu mengatakannya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Sebagai teman sekaligus saudaramu, aku akan selalu membantu. Tapi, jika masalah hati aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kau tadi bilang, tidak menyukainya kan? baiklah, Aku akan mendekatinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Sai

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan" kata Itachi tetap tenang

"Baiklah, jika memang itu katamu" kata Sai. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilihat bukanlah sebuah kebenaran. Dibalik ketenangan dan kedinginan mata Itachi, terdapat sebuah rasa was was terhadap perkataan Sai.

* * *

Akibat _meetingnya_ tadi, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk lebih aktif memakai aplikasi itu. Dia mengajak Sakura makan malam di luar lalu memotret makan malamnya dan menguploadnya ke akun The Life's. Naruto melakukan ini demi Sai yang tadi menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mendengarkan pendapatnya yang nantinya akan Sai gunakan untuk membuat aplikasi The Life's versi 2.

"Hey hey hey, ini sangat spesialkan? Iya kan?" kata Naruto sangat senang

"Huh? Mata bulatmu itu bersinar-sinar begitu? Kau jangan-jangan..." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto malah girang sendiri dan semakin sumringah. "Naruto, kau tidak berpikir jika Sai itu sedang mendekatimu kan?" kata Sakura. Naruto malah senyum senyum sendiri

"Astaga...Hey gunakan otakmu. Orang seperti dia, jika dia sedang mendekati seseorang, setidaknya dia akan membawa gadisnya itu ke kafe yang berkelas tentunya. Bukannya malah memanggilmu ke kantor hanya untuk membicarakan sebuah aplikasi" kata Sakura

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah berhenti. "Itu benar" kata Naruto, berpikir ada benarnya juga ucapan Sakura. Sakura menghela napasnya yang lelah.

"Kau itu hanyalah terlalu terbawa perasaanmu yang berdebar-debar, sehingga kau berpikir jika direktur itu menyukaimu" kata Sakura

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukainya! Aku hanya mengaguminya. Ramenlah cinta sejatiku" kata Naruto kembali makan ramennya dengan lahap.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Naruto sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor, dia mengalami kesulitan mengancingkan celananya dan kaget menemukan ada sebuah jerawat di dahinya. "Yah, kenapa aku ada jerawat?!" kata Naruto terkejut. "Haah...ini pasti aku terlalu banyak makan berlemak" kata Naruto.

Di kantor, Naruto sangat tidak bersemangat. Jam sebentar lagi akan menunjukan angka 12. _Kriingg_ , telpon kabel milik Naruto berbunyi. Ketika Naruto angkat, suara yang terdengar adalah suara Rin. "Halo Nona Rin, mau mengantarkan kotak makan siangku ya" kata Naruto lesu. Kemudian mata Naruto membulat lebar, "Apa? Nona Konan yang langsung mengantarkannya?!" kata Naruto

"Naruto?" suara Konan terdengar kemudian. Naruto menoleh dengan rasa panik dan gugupnya. "Nona Konan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Naruto mengajak Konan menjauh dari ruangan kantornya.

"Nona..aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih pada perusahaan ini dan juga bos besar yang sudah berbaik hati memberikanku kotak makan siang setiap hari. Tapi, meskipun aku tidak menerima kotak makan siang ini, aku akan tetap melangkah maju melewati air dan api, atau bahkan harus mengorbankan darahku!" kata Naruto kembali ekspresif, Konan rasa ingin tertawa geli melihat betapa lucunya Naruto. "Jadi, mulai besok tolong jangan mengantarkan kotak makan siang ini, kumohon.." kata Naruto memasang wajah polos nan lucu

Konan benar-benar tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tawanya. ' _Mau mau mau mau! Kumohon bantu aku Nona sekertaris!'_ pikir Naruto

"Haha, Nona Naruto, aku hanya menjalankan perintah bos besar. Jika memang kau ingin menyampaikan pendapatmu, kau langsung saja menyampaikannya" kata Konan

"He? Itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya karyawan kecil, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbicara pada bos besar.." kata Naruto. "Apakah kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa selama bos bersedia untuk mengirim aku kotak makan siang, maka aku harus memakannya?" kata Naruto semakin lama semakin mengecil suaranya

"Masakan rumah dari bos besar itu sangat lezat dan bernutrisi, meskipun kami ingin memakannya, kami tidak diperbolehkan. Kami justru iri padamu" kata Konan tersenyum. Naruto tidak menyangka ucapan itu terlontarkan dari seseorang elit seperti Konan. "Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi" kata Konan tersenyum

Kotak makan siang itu diterima oleh Naruto. ' _Aku gagal...'_ pikir Naruto. Saat Naruto berbalik, ternyata seluruh rekannya memperhatikannya sedari awal. Merasa semakin tidak enak, Naruto berbalik badan lagi.

* * *

Di kantor Itachi, saat Konan menyerahkan laporan pada Itachi, dia menyampaikan permintaan Naruto tadi. "Itachi- _sama,_ tadi Nona Naruto bilang jika dia meminta Anda untuk berhenti mengirimkan kotak makan siang" kata Konan. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya

"Tetap kirim saja kotak makan siang untuknya" kata Itachi

"Baik. Dan juga, tadi Nyonya Mikoto menelpon, beliau bilang jika Tayuya tidak bisa datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun bayi Nyonya Muda Sasuke, tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir masalah kencan, beliau sudah menyiapkannya" kata Konan

"Kertas undangan apa masih tersisa?" tanya Itachi

"Iya" kata Konan

"Buatkan satu undangan lagi" kata Itachi

"Baik" kata Konan. Konan membungkuk hormat lalu melangkah pergi.

Saat Itachi tengah menulis nama orang yang diundangnya, Sai kebetulan datang. "Bos, ini adalah proposal hasil evaluasi produk The Life's dan juga ide baru untuk mengembangkan The Life's di versi kedua" kata Sai yang sebenarnya ide tersebut adalah idenya Naruto

"Proyek Hemat?" kata Itachi tertawa kecil membaca tema dari proposal tersebut

"Ini juga bisa dibilang proyek yang konyol, penggunaannya mungkin memang akan konyol. Tapi, ini adalah ide langsung dari Nona Naruto Uzumaki" kata Sai. Saat itu juga, Sai melihat undangan yang ditulis Itachi tadi, ditujukan untuk Naruto."Kau mengundang Naruto untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun bayinya adikmu?" tanya Sai

"Naruto adalah penyelamat nyawa adikku. Ini akan menjadi sangat tidak pantas jika aku tidak mengundangnya" kata Itachi. Sai tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan memberikan ini langsung kepadanya. Bagaimana?" kata Sai

"Boleh" kata Itachi. Sai lalu pergi dengan memamerkan undangan itu seolah Sai akan merebut harta kartun yang telah ditemukan oleh Itachi. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi semakin lama, Itachi merasa was was juga terhadap sikapnya Sai.

* * *

Di bagian kantor asisten departemen keuangan, Naruto terlihat sangat fokus terhadap pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan rekan-rekannya yang terlihat santai. "Hey kalian mau apa?" kata salah satu rekan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memesan makanan online

-"Aku mau coklat"

-"Aku mau teh hijau"

-"Aku mau es krim"

-"Berikan aku teh susu saja"

"Baiklah" kata rekan Naruto. Lalu dia melihat Naruto masih fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Naruto, kau mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir, kemarin kan kau sudah mentraktirku" kata rekannya tersebut

-"Tidak tidak tidak! Aku saja yang traktir!"

-"Aku yang traktir"

-"Mau berantem kau?!"

-"Tidak! Aku saja yang traktir!"

-"Dibilang aku yang traktir!"

-"Hey kau memang ingin berantem denganku ya?!"

Naruto panik sendiri melihat rekan kerjanya saling beradu argument seperti ini. Sangat membingungkan bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan mereka. "Hey hey hey, sudahlah.." kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

Kemudian Sai datang. "Naruto!" panggil Sai. Mendengar suara Sai, semuanya menjadi diam dan menoleh. "Keluarlah sebentar" kata Sai dengan senyumannya. Tentu Naruto langsung sumringah bahagia

"Untukmu" kata Sai menyerahkan undangan tadi. Rekan Naruto yang di dalam langsung berkerumun di depan dinding kaca yang transparan itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membukanya. "Hah? Pesta ulang tahun bayinya bos besar?!" kata Naruto terkejut setelah membaca undangan tersebut.

"Bos bilang, dia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, telah menyelamatkan nyawanya Sasuke dan bayinya" kata Sai

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Bukan apa-apa! Saling menyelamatkan itu sudah wajar sebagai umat manusia. Tolong beritahu bos besar, dia tidak harus melakukan ini dan tidak harus berterimakasih padaku" kata Naruto merasa tidak enak sendiri

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku memintamu sebagai teman kencaku? Jadi aku tetap membutuhkanmu" kata Sai. Naruto melongo terkejut mendegar ucapan Sai. Rekan Naruto yang di dalam makin menempelkan diri ke dinding kaca. "Rumahmu lumayan jauh kan? Aku akan menjemputmu hari sabtu. Sampai jumpa di hari sabtu" kata Sai tersenyum lalu pergi

Naruto berbunga-bunga. Sikap Naruto memang diam, tapi wajahnya sangat bahagia. "Yeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!" kata Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya. Naruto lompat-lompat girang. "Hahaha! _Yes yes yes yes yes_!" Kata Naruto terus melompat girang

* * *

Sepulang kerja, Naruto pergi ke mall untuk membeli hadiah untuk bayinya Mikoto dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli satu set mainan bebek yang harganya selangit. Gara-gara mainan bebek yang harganya selangit itu, uang tabungan Naruto ludes sampai akhirnya dia tidak mampu untuk membeli baju untuk dia kenakan ke pesta. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto terpaksa meminjam bajunya Sakura.

"Jika memang Sai akan datang menjemputmu, kenapa kau tidak membeli gaun saja?" kata Sakura

"Setelah membeli hadiah untuk bayinya Sasuke, uang tabunganku tiba-tiba terserap habis. Aku bahkan mengutang bank sebesar 1000 yen" kata Naruto. Sakura terkejut mendengar

"Yaampun" kata Sakura. "Hey, biar kutanya kau sesuatu. Sai itu ah...maksudku Tuan Sai itu, apa dia benar-benar akan menjemputmu?" kata Sakura masih sangat ragu

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tuhan... dia harus datang menjemputku.." kata Naruto berdoa begitu polos. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya

"Waah, kau sangat bahagia ya!" kata Sakura mencolek Naruto. "Baiklah, biarkan aku membantumu. Akan kuubah kau menjadi seorang putri raja yang paling tercantik!" kata Sakura

Kemudian Naruto pun berubah menjadi sangat manis. Rambutnya yang biasa lurus tergerai, menjadi kriting gantung tergerai dengan dress manis yang berwarna krem seperti warna kulit.

Naruto berbunga-bunga saat Sai datang menjemputnya. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, ternyata..." Naruto terkagum melihat mobil mewah Itachi. "Mobil yang mewah..." kata Naruto kagum

"Kau lebih kagum aku datang menjemputmu atau kagum aku membawa mobil mewah ke sini?" tanya Sai mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto. Naruto jadi malu tersipu sendiri. "Kau sangat berbeda hari ini. Begitu manis" puji Sai

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto berbunga-bunga. Sai lalu membantunya masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah. Tapi saat dia melihat kedalam mobil, senyumnya langsung menghilang seketika... karena di mobil itu ternyata ada Itachi.

' _Yaampun, apa-apaan ini! Kenapa ada bos besar di dalam mobil ini?! Sai-san, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi kau tidak harus sekejam ini padaku..._ ' pikir Naruto. Naruto melihat Sai dengan rasa kecewa dan juga sedih

"Kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sai melihat ekspresi suramnya Naruto "Masuklah ke dalam mobil" kata Sai. Naruto sangat takut sekali terhadap bos besarnya ini.

"Bos besar, halo" kata Naruto memberikan senyuman canggung kepada bos besar lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto duduk dengan perasaan gugupnya dan berada sepinggir mungkin untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Itachi

 ** _Sai hendak berangkat menjemput Naruto saat tiba-tiba Itachi meneleponnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Sai_**

 ** _"Aku ingin membicarakan proyek barumu itu sebentar" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Tapi aku akan pergi menjemput Naruto" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Aku sebentar lagi sampai di rumahmu. Kau dan Naruto menumpang saja di mobilku" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Baiklah" kata Sai_**

 **Flahsback End.**

Karena tidak nyaman duduk di sebelah Itachi, Naruto terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Itachi berusaha mengajak Naruto bicara. "Apa itu?" tanya Itachi mengarah pada _paper bag_ besar Naruto

"Ini hadiah untuk bayi" kata Naruto ramah

Sai langsung menengok, "Naruto, kau memilih sendiri hadiahnya?" tanya Sai

"Iya" kata Naruto senang

"Coba kulihat" kata Sai. Dengan senang hati, Naruto merogoh _paper bag_ itu dan mengambil hadiahnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih sederhana dengan ikatan pita berwarna oranye. Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan memberikan salah satu mainan bebek tersebut.

"Mainan bebek, hadiah yang lucu sekali" kata Sai senang melihatnya. "Bayinya pasti akan sangat senang menerima ini" kata Sai memuji

"Benarkah? Aku juga berpikir begitu karena mereka sangat lucu" kata Naruto senang. Itachi mengambil salah satu bebek mainan Naruto

"Bukankah ini hanya sebuah mainan plastik? Apanya yang spesial? Apa perusahaan Klan Uchiha menggajimu dengan sangat sedikit?" kata Itachi dengan sangat ringan kata. Naruto sangat sebal mendengarnya.

"Hey! Meskipun ini plastik, tapi harganya itu sangat mahal! Aku tau ini sederhana dan tidak berkelas, tapi jangan terang-terangan begitu jika kau memang tidak suka! Aku itu tersinggung! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan menghina hadiahku seenaknya kenapa!" kata Naruto. Itachi dan Sai melongo terkejut. Naruto kelepasan lagi.

Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Ma-maaf..." kata Naruto. Sangat malu dan bersalah. Sai malah ingin tertawa lepas, sedangkan Itachi masing dalam rasa syoknya. Baru pertamakali ini melihat Naruto meledak

* * *

Mereka pun sampai di rumah kediaman Itachi. Rumah ini sangatlah megah dan banyak orang-orang terkenal di sini. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata wah dan rasa kagumnya itu.

"Naruto, izinkan aku untuk mengenalkanmu pada keluarga Uchiha" kata Sai memberikan isyarat gandengan tangan

"Iya" kata Naruto dengan senang hati memeluk lengan Itachi. Sai dengan sengaja membuat Itachi cemburu dengan cara menggandeng Naruto masuk ruang pesta sambil diam-diam memamerkan tanda 'V' dengan jarinya.

Di bagian _hallroom_ pertama, Sasuke digerubungi oleh teman-temannya karena bayinya sangat tampan didampingi oleh Mikoto.

-"Lucunyaa!"

-"Sasuke, dia pasti akan sangat tampan di masa depan"

"Halo semuanya" kata Sai yang datang.

"Halooo!" Sai tampaknya sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita. Sampai-sampai saat dia datang, semua wanita di pesta itu langsung berteriak senang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Nona Naruto?" kata Mikoto

"Iya" kata Naruto

"Aku Mikoto, ibunya Itachi dan inilah yang bernama Sasuke" kata Mikoto. Naruto memberikan salam hormat dan senyuman manis kepada Sasuke dan Ibunya. Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan senyuman juga.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan anakku dan juga cucukku ya" kata Mikoto

"Sama sama, sama sama" kata Naruto senang

"Semuanya, perkenalkan dia ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dialah penyelamat anakku dan juga cucukku" kata Mikoto memperkenalkan Naruto pada semua teman-temannya dan teman-teman Sasuke.

"Halo, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Akulah justru yang berterimakasih banyak terhadap Nyonya Mikoto dan bantuan itu bukanlah apa-apa. Bukan apa-apa" kata Naruto dengan manisnya

-"Kau manis sekali"

-"Kau juga lucu"

-"Benar-benar orang yang baik"

Banyak pujian pujian yang diberikan untuk Naruto. Naruto melihat wajahnya Sai dengan senangnya. Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman juga lalu Sai mengambil langkah pergi. Mikoto mengajaknya duduk bersama dan bicara.

"Naruto, apa kau suka makanannya?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto bingung. "Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu dan juga Itachi. Apa kau tidak mendapatkannya?" tanya Mikoto

"Tidak tidak. Aku mendapatkannya kok hehe" kata Naruto

' _Oh jadi makan siang itu pemberian ibunya bos besar ya. Sudah kuduga! Bos besar itu memang bukanlah orang yang baik sama sekali!'_ pikir Naruto

"Lalu, Apa makanannya terasa lezat?" tanya Mikoto

"Tentu! Lezat sekali makan siangnya! Aku sangat takut ini telah merepotkanmu" kata Naruto

"Tidak sama sekali, Itachi itu orang yang pemilih. Apa-apa dia harus berdasarkan pilihannya sendiri, makanya itu aku membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Lagi pula membuatkan porsi yang lebih bukanlah masalah sama sekali bagiku. Aku dengar, karyawan perusahaan Klan Uchiha sangat bekerja keras, jadi makan siang mereka hanyalah roti.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti itu, aku ingin kau terus masuk asupan bergizi dan bernutrisi di waktu sibukmu" kata Mikoto

' _Nyonya Mikoto benar-benar orang yang perhatian'_ pikir Naruto senang mendengarnya

"Apa ini untuk cucukku?" tanya Mikoto melihat _paper bag_ Naruto

"Iya!" kata Naruto. Naruto membuka hadiahnya. "Ini adalah bebek yang bisa berenang dan berbunyi" _quack quack quack_. Naruto memencet-mencet mainan tersebut. "Bagaimana? Lucu kan?" kata Naruto

Semua wanita elit di pesta tampak meremehkan hadiah itu. "Oh mereka bersuara ya?" kata Mikoto, "Sasuke, lucu ya" kata Mikoto mengambil salah satu bebeknya

"Iya, terimakasih Nona Uzumaki" kata Sasuke dengan ramah

"Mereka lucu ya! Suaranya juga berbeda loh!" kata Mikoto yang baik hati malah memamerkan hadiah lucu itu pada semua tamu.

"Naruto, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Aku tidak suka orang yang memberi hadiah menggunakan uang. Itu tidak ada artinya dan tidak ada usahanya sama sekali. Kau tau, ketika aku bertanya kepada Itachi bagaimana caranya untuk berterima kasih padamu, dia memberitahu ku untuk memberikanmu sebuah cek. Itu benar-benar menghinamu kan ya? Anak itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan" kata Mikoto menggerutu

 _'Nyonya besar! K_ _enapa kau tidak membiarkan bos menghinaku saja_ ' pikir Naruto dengan penuh kekecewaan. Naruto merasa lebih baik dia dihina dengan cara diberi cek daripada harus memakan hati babi setiap hari.

"Nyonya, maukah kau berhenti mengirimku kotak makan siang?" kata Naruto berkata sangat hati-hati

"Oh aku mengerti, kau merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain ya dan itu membuatmu sangat tidak nyaman?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman manisnya. "Baiklah, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu" kata Mikoto dengan senang hati

* * *

Karena uang tabungannya sudah ludes demi membeli mainan bebek, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan memakan semua hidangan mewah di pesta itu. Tapi saat dia mencari Sai, Sai malah sibuk ngobrol dengan wanita-wanita lain dan Naruto menjadi teracuhkan. Karena semua wanita elit di pesta itu juga mengacuhkannya, akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa duduk sendirian dengan canggung.

 _'Yaampun, make upnya benar-benar tebal. Mereka semua itu darimana? Sai-san...kenapa kau mengacuhkanku...'_ pikir sedih Naruto

Sementara itu, Itachi berdiri sendiri memandang pemandangan luar yang terjauh dari kerumunan. Mikoto kemudian datang menghampiri Itachi. "Itachi, kau belum menemukan teman kencanmu. Ibu sudah membawakan teman-temannya Sasuke. Akan ibu perkenalkan kepadamu" Mikoto pun mulai menyebutkan satu-satu persatu orang yang diundang. Tapi Itachi benar-benar tidak tertarik

"Ibu, ini pesta perjodohan atau pesta perayaan ulang tahun bayinya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi

"Dua-duannya tentu saja! Jika adikmu sudah diberkahi seorang anak, maka kau juga harus diberkahi seorang wanita" kata Mikoto

"Ibu" Itachi merangkul ibunya sendiri. "Lihat, mereka semua itu sudah nyaman dengan Sai. Sangat disayangkan jika hubungan itu diganggu. Sekarang ibu mengerti kan bu?" kata Itachi dengan sangat lembut dan _friendly_

"Sai memang seperti itu orangnya, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Teman-teman Sasuke itu sangat baik semuanya, karena ibu sangat tau bagaimana watak mereka dan kedua orangtua mereka. Yang mana yang kamu suka? Akan ibu bantu" kata Mikoto masih antusias menjodohkan Itachi

"Danzo" kata Itachi memanggil supirnya

"Iya?" kata Danzo muda segera datang menghadap Itachi

"Bawa Naruto Uzumaki ke sini" bisik Itachi

"Baik" kata Danzo muda

Saat Naruto datang, Itachi langsung memaksa Naruto untuk menggandeng tangannya, "Tetaplah berada di sisiku untuk masuk ke aula bersamaku ya" kata Itachi berubah menjadi sangat _gentle_. Baik Naruto maupun Mikoto sama-sama terkejut dengan perintah dadakan itu dan juga ekspresi Itachi yang melembut.

Saat mereka masuk aula, Itachi sengaja balas dendam pada Sai dengan memamerkan Naruto yang berhasil direbutnya sambil diam-diam memamerkan tanda 'V'. Jelas sekali Sai cemburu melihatnya. Naruto yang enggan bergandengan dengan Itachi, berusaha meminta bantuan Sai tapi Itachi langsung menyeretnya ke meja utama.

Karena tidak pernah datang ke pesta orang kaya, Naruto langsung duduk padahal tuan rumah belum mempersilahkan para tamu duduk. Naruto dengan canggung dan malu kembali berdiri. "Silahkan duduk" kata Itachi.

"Ibu" bisik Shisui ingin bertanya, tapi Mikoto memberikan isyarat untuk menahan pertanyaannya sampai acara selesai. Sedangkan Sasuke, sudah bisa membaca bahwa akan ada suatu kisah menarik antara kakaknya dan juga gadis itu yang bernama Naruto

Naruto merasa sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman. Ini benar-benar hawa yang sangat menyebalkan. Naruto ingin pulang. Sementara itu, para tamu terheran melihat Naruto. "Ini.." seorang partner bisnis menanyakan Naruto

"Dia adalah penyelamat hidup keluarga Uchiha dan sekaligus adalah tamu kehormatan di sini" kata Itachi. Naruto semakin menganga terkejut mendengarnya. Semua tamu saling berbisik-bisik menggosipkan Naruto dan membuat Naruto makin tidak nyaman.

"Ha-Halo.." kata Naruto dengan canggung

"Ya..halo.." kata bapak tua tersebut

 _'Aduuuh! Apa-apaan dia itu! Mudah sekali dia bicara jika aku ini pendonor darah! Aku lebih nyaman melakukan hal yang baik secara diam-diam! Sekarang semua orang tau jika aku hanyalah kantung darah...!"_ pikir frustasi sekaligus sedih sekaligus emosi Naruto

"Bos besar...bukankah aku ini tidak pantas untuk duduk di sini?" bisik Naruto yang mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi

"Apanya yang tidak pantas? Semua orang yang duduk di sini adalah orang-orang yang penting" bisik Itachi

"Aku hanyalah pegawai kecil yang seharusnya duduk di pojokan...!" bisik Naruto. Tapi Itachi malah menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memberikan Naruto senyum. Naruto benar-benar terkejut melihat Itachi

"Santai saja, kau bersamaku kok" kata Itachi mengeluarkan sifat aslinya

TBC

* * *

Alright alright alright! It's become more and more faster! So fired up! I don't know its become more interesting or start to get bored. But i will never get tired to say: Thank You So Much! it's really unexpected I will get all of your support like this. I do not know what to say again at the next chapter.

Special:

 **askasufa** **, ipandini** **, Toushiro854** **, MimiTao** **, veira sadewa** **,** **GazzelE VR** **,** **Kiro Yuki** : thanks for your reviews ;)

 **Tsumehaza-Arief** : thanks for your reviews, I will do my best ;)

 **choikim1310** **,** **Khioneizys** **, Ayuni Yuukinojo** **,** : the story itself that will answer your question, thanks for your reviews ;)

 **yuki akibaru** : sorry I don't even know anything about what you're talking about. If you think so, its just coincidence, thanks for your reviews ;)

well then...reviews? ;)

Hasta La Vista ;)


	4. Chapter 4

My boss My Love

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

ItafemNaru

Rate T

* * *

Naruto merasa sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman. Ini benar-benar hawa yang sangat menyebalkan. Naruto ingin pulang. Sementara itu, para tamu terheran melihat Naruto. "Ini.." seorang partner bisnis menanyakan Naruto

"Dia adalah penyelamat hidup keluarga Uchiha dan sekaligus adalah tamu kehormatan di sini" kata Itachi. Naruto semakin menganga terkejut mendengarnya. Semua tamu saling berbisik-bisik menggosipkan Naruto dan membuat Naruto makin tidak nyaman.

"Ha-Halo.." kata Naruto dengan canggung

"Ya..halo.." kata bapak tua tersebut

 _'Aduuuh! Apa-apaan dia itu! Mudah sekali dia bicara jika aku ini pendonor darah! Aku lebih nyaman melakukan hal yang baik secara diam-diam! Sekarang semua orang tau jika aku hanyalah kantung darah...!"_ pikir frustasi sekaligus sedih sekaligus emosi Naruto

"Bos besar...bukankah aku ini tidak pantas untuk duduk di sini?" bisik Naruto yang mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi

"Apanya yang tidak pantas? Semua orang yang duduk di sini adalah orang-orang yang penting" bisik Itachi

"Aku hanyalah pegawai kecil yang seharusnya duduk di pojokan...!" bisik Naruto. Tapi Itachi malah menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memberikan Naruto senyum. Naruto benar-benar terkejut melihat Itachi

"Santai saja, kau bersamaku kok" kata Itachi mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Tunduk pada ucapan Itachi.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangan Anda semua dalam perayaan ulang tahun bayi kami yang ke satu bulan" kata Shisui

"Mari kita bersulang" kata Sasuke

-"Terimakasih"

-"Terimakasih"

Saat waktunya bersulang dan makan, Naruto kembali jadi tontonan semua orang karena ia langsung menghabiskan _wine_ -nya dengan sekali teguk. Naruto kembali menjadi malu dan canggung. "Silahkan makan makananannya selagi masih panas" kata Mikoto berusaha untuk mencairkan suasananya. Itachi meletakan sebuah serbet di paha Naruto. "Naruto, jangan malu-malu ya" kata Mikoto ramah

"Iya" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Naruto memakan semua makanan dengan sangat cepat dan rakus. Itachi tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya Naruto makan. Saat Naruto menyadari bagaimana orang-orang memandangnya, ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Makanannya terlihat lezat, mari kita makan bersama" kata Itachi dengan ramahnya mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dan mempersilahkan para tamu makan bersama. Itachi mengambil makanan dengan sumpitnya. Setelah dimakan, Itachi mencapit lagi makanan lalu menaruhnya di piring Naruto.

"Terimakasih bos" kata Naruto pelan

"Makanlah yang banyak" kata Itachi juga pelan

"Terimakasih bos" kata Naruto lagi lalu melahap makanan pemberian Itachi. Melihat aksi Itachi, Sai lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke Itachi.

Mendapat pesan dari Sai, Itachi menemukan Sai sedang menatap meja utama. Itachi langsung bersikap sok perhatian pada Naruto. "Ayo makan yang banyak ya" kata Itachi memberikan Naruto berbagai makanan. "Apa makanannya lezat?" tanya Itachi

"Hm! Ini sangat lezat!" kata Naruto sangat senang. Itachi memberikan senyuman mautnya. Sai pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita-wanita lain yang duduk disebelahnya.

' _Di dunia ini, aku adalah seorang wanita yang tidak bisa berada di sisi seorang pria yang selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik, karena tidak ada tempat untukku'_ pikir Naruto sedih melihat keakraban Sai bersama para wanita itu, dia langsung menghabiskan _wine_ -nya dengan sedih.

"Nyonya Mikoto, Nona Sasuke, Tuan Shisui, mari kita bersulang" kata Naruto kemudian yang berdiri.

"Terimakasih Nona Uzumaki" kompak mereka bertiga. Setelah bersulang, Naruto kembali duduk dan meminum _wine_ nya.

"Bos besar, mari bersulang" kata Naruto menawari Itachi bersulang. Tapi Itachi malah menuang _wine_ -nya kedalam gelasnya Naruto. Mikoto, Sasuke dan Shisui terheran melihatnya

"Aku tidak bisa minum banyak karena harus menyetir. Kau saja yang minum untukku" kata Itachi.

"Baik" kata Naruto. Meskipun bingung dan heran, Naruto meneguk _wine_ nya Itachi tersebut. Mikoto dan Shisui tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, silahkan lanjutkan tanpa saya. Saya masih ada acara lain, jadi saya akan pulang duluan. Terimakasih banyak atas pestanya Tuan Uchiha" kata salah satu tamu tersebut yang dilanjut dengan seteguk _wine_ terakhir. Tamu tersebut lalu berdiri yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Paman Hashirama, hati-hati" kata Itachi mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

"Baik, terimakasih ya" kata Hashirama menjabat tangan Itachi

"Hati-hati tuaan" kata Naruto ramah. "Saya juga akan pulang duluan. Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto langsung memanfaatkan keadaan untuk melarikan diri dengan ikut-ikutan pamit pergi juga

"Berhenti" kata Itachi menghentikan Naruto yang baru saja pergi satu langkah. Naruto berbalik badan pelan-pelan karena takut. "Kau harus tetap menemaniku sampai semua tamu pulang" kata Itachi. Naruto mendumel dalam hati. "Silahkan duduk kembali" kata Itachi kepada semua tamu

Naruto kembali pasrah. "Bos, aku juga seorang tamu. Aku bahkan membawa hadiah" bisik Naruto sambil memandang Itachi dengan pandangan mata memelas.

"Tapi aku belum pulang. Jadi bagaimana bisa pegawai pergi duluan?" kata Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Saya sebagai karyawan yang setia akan selalu menemani bos sampai para tamu pulang!" kata Naruto kembali ceria dan patuh karena takut melihat wajah Itachi yang kembali dingin dan menyeramkan. Melihat wajah Naruto yang pasrah, Mikoto tertawa-tertawa secara diam-diam

Akhirnya, Naruto dengan sangat terpaksa tetap tinggal menemani Itachi dan keluarganya untuk mengantarkan para tamu pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto bisa pulang. Perasaan Naruto benar-benar lega dan senang. "Terimakasih banyak ya pak. Maaf merepotkan" kata Naruto kepada Danzo muda yang mengira kalau Danzo muda yang akan mengantarkannya pulang tapi Danzo muda malah pergi setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Itachi dan Naruto

"Bos bos! Kau bilang kau janji mau mengantarku pulang, tapi kok dia malah pergi?!" kata Naruto panik

"Aku ini masih manusia. Masuk saja ke mobil" kata Itachi. Naruto melongo lagi.

"Terimakasih bos" kata Naruto setelah memasang sabuk pengaman. Itachi memberikan senyum lalu langsung menginjak gas.

Mereka hampir tiba di area dekat rumah Naruto saat malam tiba. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba minta diturunkan agak jauh dari rumahnya. "Berhenti berhenti!" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menginjak rem

"Aku mau makan ramen" kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah kedai di sana. Itachi mencari-cari tempat yang di tunjuk Naruto. "Aku memang sudah makan banyak di pesta tadi, tapi sebenarnya porsinya sangat kurang. Perutku ini sangat besar, jadi aku masih lapar dan aku ingin makan" kata Naruto dengan sangat polos. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ini juga sudah waktunya makan malam" kata Itachi terus melihat kedai kecil di sana

"Iya iya iya! Itu benar sekali!" kata Naruto sangat ekspresif. Itachi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aku akan pergi. Terimakasih banyak bos. Sampai jumpa" kata Naruto lalu turun dari mobil.

Tapi yang tidak dia sangka-sangka, Itachi ikut turun. "Bos besar, kau tidak harus mengantarku lagi. Aku bisa jalan kaki dari sini. Terimakasih banyak!" kata Naruto

"Kau mau makan ramen kan?" kata Itachi

"Kau juga mau makan?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa tidak? Aku juga sudah mulai lapar. Sistem pencernaanku itu tidak kalah cepat denganmu" kata Itachi yang langsung masuk ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Naruto menganga lagi karena tidak menyangka jika Itachi tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Naruto segera buru-buru menyusul Itachi

"Oh Naruto! Selamat datang!" kata paman kedai tersebut menyambut senang kedatangan Naruto

"Halo pamaaan!" kata Naruto dengan ceria. "Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!" kata Naruto menahan Itachi yang mau duduk. Naruto mengambil tisu dan mengelap bangku kayu tersebut. "Bos silahkan duduk" kata Naruto setelah memastikan bangkunya bersih

Setelah Itachi duduk, Naruto baru mengambil duduk di depan Itachi. "Naruto, seperti biasa kan?" kata paman tersebut

"Tunggu dulu paman. Bos, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sama seperti yang kau pesan" kata Itachi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yang seperti biasa ya paman, 2, tapi satu dalam mangkuk kecil dan satu lagi mangkuk yang besar" kata Naruto

"Mangkuk kecil itu untukmu?" kata Paman kaget, Naruto menganggukan kepala. "Tumben. Baiklah akan segera kubuatkan" kata paman tersebut. Mendengar Naruto memesan mangkok kecil padahal biasanya Naruto memesan mangkok besar. Itachi langsung tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Naruto pun jadi malu mendengar paman itu memberitahukan selera makannya yang sangat tinggi dihadapan Itachi .

Saat ramen sudah datang, Naruto memberikan Itachi sumpit dengan kedua tangannya untuk lebih sopan. Tapi Itachi malah memandang ramennya dengan cemberut. "Bos, ada apa?" tanya Naruto. "Apa kau tidak suka dengan ramen ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Pesan satu mangkuk lagi yang tanpa daging" kata Itachi

"Kau tidak makan daging? Tidak apa-apa. Dagingnya akan kupisahkan, sebaiknya jangan membuang-buang makanan, itu akan sangat disayangkan" kata Naruto. Naruto yang berinisiatif memisahkan daging dari mangkok ramennya Itachi. "Sudah selesai, silahkan dimakan" kata Naruto

Setelah dagingnya sudah tidak ada di mangkoknya, barulah Itachi bisa menikmati ramennya. "Bagaimana? Ini sangat lezat kan?" kata Naruto

"Lumayan. Tekstur mienya tidak terlalu buruk" kata Itachi

"Aku sering makan di sini setiap malam karena ini sangatlah lezat. Makanlah yang banyak" kata Naruto senang. Itachi dan Naruto saling memberikan senyuman kesenangan mereka.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan ramennya, Itachi mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke depan rumahnya. "Terimakasih bos" kata Naruto sangat canggung saat dia harus mengucapkan pamit pada Itachi lalu cepat-cepat beranjak keluar mobil.

Tapi saat Naruto berbalik untuk membuka pintu mobil, Itachi tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Naruto tentu saja langsung kaget dan gugup. Perlahan Naruto melihat wajah Itachi. "Sabuk pengamannya" kata Itachi langsung melepaskan tangannya lagi.

Buru-buru Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Aku senang makan bersamamu, selamat malam. Selamat berakhir pekan" ujar Itachi tersenyum.

' _Apa itu artinya? Kenapa dia jadi akrab begini? Apa aku dan bos besar sekarang sudah berteman?'_ pikir Naruto bingung. "Iya! Selamat malam bos! Selamat berakhir pekan! Terimakasih banyak bos!" kata Naruto tersenyum canggung cerianya. "Sampai jumpa bos!" kata Naruto ceria sebelum menutup pintu

Saat Naruto kembali ke rumah, ' _Hari ini_ _mulai dari pesta hingga makan_ _ramen, aku selalu bersama_ _bos besar. Apa ini hanya mimpi?_ _'_ pikir Naruto senang. Naruto mencoba mencubit pipinya dan setelah merasakan sakitnya barulah dia menyadari kalau semua ini bukan mimpi.

Naruto tidak menyangka hanya karena mendonorkan darahnya untuk adiknya bos, pegawai kecil sepertinya bisa ngobrol dengan bos, makan ramen bersama bahkan naik mobil sport-nya bos. Semua yang terjadi selama sebulan ini rasanya bagai sebuah mimpi tapi mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan bos lagi. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap bahagia karena mulai besok dia tidak harus makan hati babi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, mereka berempat sarapan roti selai di meja makan. "Mulai hari ini, ibu akan sangat sibuk mengurus renovasi toko buku yang sebentar lagi akan segera ibu buka bersama sahabat ibu, karena itulah hari ini ibu tidak bisa mengurusi makan siang kalian berdua" kata Mikoto

"Ibu, seharusnya ibu itu dirumah. Ingat bu, umur ibu sudah tidak muda lagi, begitupun juga dengan kesehatan ibu. Kalau ibu sampai sakit bagaimana" kata Sasuke

"Ibu harus mencari udara segar supaya perasaan ibu menjadi lebih baik. Ibu sudah susah payah menghubungi teman-teman terbaikmu dan niat baik ibu malah disia-siakan" kata Mikoto menggerutu

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang Naruto?" tanya Itachi

"Ibu tidak akan membuatkannya lagi" kata Mikoto. Itachi menoleh Mikoto, seperti wajah protes. "Naruto yang sendiri yang memintanya" kata Mikoto tidak mau disalahkan

"Yasudah. Lagipula ini sudah musim salju" kata Itachi

"Apa?" kata Mikoto

"Maksudku, musim ini tidak bagus bagi kesehatan ibu, jadi lebih baik ibu di rumah. Untuk makan siang, ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Shisui, Nanti kita ada _meeting_ bersama. Tapi aku akan pergi ke toko buku ibu sebentar" kata Itachi

" _Ha'i_ " kata Shisui

"Baik toko buku ataupun makan siang, semuanya tidak ada yang penting. Itachi, apa kamu mengerti maksud ibu?" kata Mikoto

"Ibu. Tolong jangan suka menjodoh-jodohkanku. Jika ibu membuat acara kencan tanpa sepengetahuanku dan gadis itu menjadi terluka, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Apalagi untuk minta maaf. Jadi tolong bu" kata Itachi mulai kesal.

Mikoto menghela napasnya yang kesal. "Aku selesai makan" kata Itachi langsung berdiri dan pergi

"Tuhan...Tuhan...!" gerutu Mikoto yang kesal

"Sudahlah bu. Kan sudah kubilang, kakak itu bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan pilihan orang lain. Ibu tau sendiri kan, kakak tidak bisa dipaksa. Kakak itu sangat teguh dengan kata-katanya. Lebih baik biarkan saja" kata Sasuke

"Tapi kakakmu itu sudah kelewatan. Seharusnya dia bisa merubah sifat pemilihnya itu. Umur kakakmu itu sudah seharusnya masuk ke dalam pernikahan. Ibu juga semakin lama semakin tua, ibu tidak bisa mati dengan tenang jika belum melihat kakakmu itu menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Ibu juga takut, bagaimana nanti kakakmu itu berakhir dengan jomblo selamanya? Dia sendirian dan tidak ada yang menemaninya? Kakakmu akan menderita nanti" kata Mikoto

"Ibu berlebihan. Sudahlah, aku selesai" kata Sasuke ikutan kesal dengan Mikoto

"Yaampun, kakak dan adik sama saja" kata Mikoto menggerutu.

* * *

Sebelum ke kantor, Itachi mampir ke toko buku baru Mikoto yang berada didekat kantor. Kebetulan Naruto juga lewat di sana dan melihat mobil sport-nya Itachi. Penasaran, Naruto langsung mengintip ke dalam mobil itu, mungkin niatnya untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi tapi malah terlihat seperti maling yang ingin mencuri mobil.

Saat keluar toko buku, Itachi melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Diam-diam, dia mendekat dan menyelinap ke samping Naruto dan mengejutkannya. Karena terlalu terkejut, Naruto sampai terjatuh ke tumpukan salju.

"Nona Naruto, apa kau ingin mencuri mobilku?" tuduh Itachi

"Selamat pagi, bos!" Kata Naruto langsung dengan ekspresi cerianya

"Sekarang sudah tidak pagi lagi, kau akan terlambat ke kantor" kata Itachi

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi" kata Naruto nyengir canggung.

Naruto pun berusaha bangkit tapi malah terjatuh lagi. Itachi menawarkan tangannya lalu membantu Naruto berdiri dan mereka pun saling bertatap mata dengan cukup intens karena wajah Itachi sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Saat tersadar, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat pamit pergi dengan malu.

Di tengah jalan, Naruto melambatkan larinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Itachi memperhatikan Naruto dengan tersenyum. Naruto buru-buru kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di depan kantor, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sai. "Naruto" Saat Sai memanggil namanya, Naruto langsung terkejut dan terjatuh lagi ke tumpukan salju.

' _Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan! Di depan bos dan di depan orang yang kusuka...dosa apa yang apa yang sudah kuperbuat...!'_ pikir Naruto benar-benar malu, karena dia terjatuh bukan hanya dihadapan bosnya tapi juga dihadapan Sai.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh seperti ini, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Sai yang membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Aku baik-baik saja kok haha!" kata Naruto tertawa canggung

"Ayo bangun" kata Sai tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto meraih tangan Sai, saat Sai membantu Naruto bangkit tapi malah jatuh dalam pelukan Sai. Adegan romantis mereka tak sengaja dilihat Itachi yang baru tiba di depan kantor dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak sangat cemburu.

"Terimakasih Sai- _san_ " kata Naruto senang. Sai tersenyum

"Ayo, kubantu kau masuk ke dalam" kata Sai sambil merangkul tubuh Naruto dan membawakan tas selempang kecilnya Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi jadi tontonan oleh para orang kantor saat Sai membantunya ke kamar kecil. "Apa ini sangat sakit?" tanya Sai

"Tidak tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok" kata Naruto masih mengembangkan senyuman cerianya

"Hati-hati. Kita sampai" kata Sai. Di samping pintu toilet, Sai menunggu Naruto sambil bersandar di tembok. Dari dalam toilet wanita, muncul dua orang karyawan yang melihat Sai

-"Sai- _san_ , sedang apa Anda di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" kata Sai

-"Menunggu siapa?"

"Sudah selesai?" kata Sai melihat Naruto keluar dari toilet.

"Halo halo!" kata Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada dua karyawan wanita itu. Tapi sayangnya, niat baik Naruto malah tidak diberi penghormatan alias di acuhkan

-"Kita duluan ya Sai- _san_ "

"Ya" kata Sai tersenyum.

"Sai- _san_ , terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto senang

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi terpeleset seperti itu sangat mengerikan, apa kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sai khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Selama tidak ada yang patah dan berdarah, itu tidak masalah. Bahkan meskipun itu memang sesuatu yang parah, aku bisa kembali pulih dengan cepat" kata Naruto

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kau tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun di mataku. Jika itu terjadi, bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya kepada Sasuke dan Itachi" Di pintu yang di belakang Naruto, muncul Kotetsu. "Jika kau memang tidak apa-apa, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Kau harus hati-hati jika berjalan" kata Sai tersenyum.

"Hm" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum

"Sampai jumpa" kata Sai

"Sampai jumpa" kata Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman

"Naruto" sapa Kotetsu

"Hai Kotetsu!" sapa semangat Naruto

"Kau kenapa?" kata Kotetsu menguping ucapan Naruto dan Sai

"Aku tadi ceroboh, saat aku berjalan aku terpeleset dan jatuh di tumpukan salju" kata Naruto

"Kau jatuh?! Yaampun. Mantelmu jadi basah kuyup begini, berikan padaku. Biar aku keringkan menggunakan _hair dryer_ " kata Kotetsu khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga kering sendiri kok" kata Naruto

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Sini, tidak apa-apa" kata Kotetsu. "Lagipula, hanya kantorku yang mempunyai _hair dryer"_ kata Kotetsu

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Nanti kita makan siang bersama ya, aku yang traktir. Aku ingin membalas budi kebaikanmu" kata Naruto

"Hm" kata Kotetsu senang

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, kutitipkan mantel ini ya" kata Naruto

"Hm" kata Kotetsu tersenyum

"Sampai jumpa di jam makan siang" kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman

"Sampai jumpa" kata Kotetsu melambaikan tangan juga

* * *

Di kantor Naruto, dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya berhenti untuk terus tersenyum. ' _Hehe, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat berkah. Meskipun aku terpeleset, Sai telah menolongku tadi hihi'_ pikir Naruto senang. Tubuh Naruto bahkan melakukan goyangan kecil yang lucu. ' _Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan! Yang paling penting aku sudah tidak mendapatkan kotak makan siang lagi! Ini benar-benar hari yang terbaik!'_ pikir Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti orang mendapatkan hujan emas.

Tidak sadar, perilaku Naruto menarik rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mereka langsung menggerubungi Naruto bagaikan semut menemukan gula. Saat tersadar, seluruh rekan kerjanya sedang tersenyum senyum. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

-"Kau terlihat sangat bersinar hari ini, apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Tidak ada haha! Hanya hari ini salju sudah dimana-mana" kata Naruto

-"Yang benar? Aku dengar tadi pagi kau datang ke perusahaan dengan Sai yang memeluk pinggangmu, apa kau sudah resmi jadian dengannya?"

"Huh?"

-"Aku juga dengar Kotetsu mengeringkan mantelmu, situasi apa ini?"

-"Kotetsu pasti sedang menjalankan perintahnya Sai! Aaaah, Sai- _san_ benar-benar orang yang baik"

-"Ini pasti karena Naruto dan Sai menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan bos besar"

-"Aku jadi iri...kau akan menjadi wanita elit lalu kau akan menjadi wanita terhormat di Tokyo. Jangan lupakan kami ya!"

-"Iya! Iya!"

-"Jangan melupakan kami sedikitpun ya Naruto!"

Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya. ' _Yaampun, gosip dimana-mana! Gara-gara kejadian itu, seluruh perusahaan menjadikannya bahan gosip?!. Kemarin kotak makan siang, sekarang malah gosip pacaran! Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat bos besar menolongku saat itu. jika tidak, aku akan digosipkan sebagai istrinya bos besar!'_ pikir kesal Naruto

"Itu...apa yang kalian bicarakan yaaa..? Aku tidak mengerti haha" kata Naruto tersenyum unjuk gigi dengan perasaan malunya

-"Dia bilang dia tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan? Hahaha"

-"Pura-pura dia haha"

-"Aku setuju hahaha"

* * *

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Naruto hendak pergi mentraktir Temari dan Kotetsu. "Makan siang! Makan siang! Makan siang!" kata Naruto senang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak

"Naruto! Kau tidak memakan makan siang pemberian dari bos besar?" tanya Temari

"Aku sudah bilang ke bos besar untuk tidak memberikanku kotak makan siang lagi. Hari ini kita akan makan siang bersama Kotetsu, aku yang traktir!" kata Naruto memeluk tangan Temari

"Waah, kau hebat!. Kau hanya bilang ke bos besar untuk tidak mengirimkanmuu kotak makan siang dan dia sudah tidak mengirimkannya lagi." tanya Temari

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan membuat bos besar terdengar seperti dia akan melakukan apapun yang kukatakan. Jika aku bisa menggerakan awan dengan tangan kiriku dan hujan dengan tangan kananku, bukankah seluruh perusahaan menjadi milikku?! " kata Naruto ekspesif

"Naruto, aku telah meremehkanmu. Bahkan, Sai- _san_ saja tidak bisa memenuhi ambisimu" kata Temari

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Maksudku bukan seperti itu!" kata Naruto mendapati Temari salah paham terhadap kode ucapan Naruto

"Iya iya, ayo kita makan!" kata Temari langsung menyeret Naruto

"Tidak peduli sebesar apa sebuah permintaannya, satu bulan dikirimi kotak makan siang sudah sangat cukup. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bos besar terus-terusan memberiku kotak makan siang" kata Naruto. Temari mengangguk-angguk mengerti

Ponsel Naruto berdering. "Halo Nona Rin? Kau tidak akan mengirim kotak makan siang lagi kan ya?"

" _Tidak"_

 _"_ Haah..itu bagus, bagus sekali hehehe. Kalau begitu aku akan makan siang bersama temanku, kapan-kapan ayo kita makan siang bersama di waktu luang Nona"

" _Ayo, bagaimana jika hari minggu ini? Aku mau membeli beberapa pakaian juga"_

"Iya! Nanti Nona bisa hubungi aku!" kata Naruto senang

" _Baiklah. Naruto, bos besar memang tidak menyuruhku untuk mengirim lagi kepadamu, tapi dia menyuruhmu untuk datang dan mengambil sendiri ke kantornya"_

"Mengambil? A-apa yang diambil?" tanya Naruto

" _Kotak makan siang_ "

"Nona tidak salah dengar kan?" kata Naruto merasakan hari indahnya telah hancur

" _Tidak, aku tidak salah dengar"_

"Nona Rin, bisakah Nona memberikan ponsel Nona ke bos? Kumohon" kata Naruto mulai berani untuk protes

" _Baiklah, tunggu ya aku akan sampaikan dulu"_

Temari sangat pensaran apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin, dia berusaha untuk menempelkan telinganya di ponsel Naruto, tapi Naruto menyingkirkan Temari dan memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam.

" _Ya?"_ suara Itachi terdengar

"Halo boos! Bos aku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto seramah mungkin

" _Apa ada masalah?"_

"Ini tentang kotak makan siang, hari itu, aku telah meminta Nyonya Mikoto-"

" _Nona Naruto, aku tidak setuju jika pekerjaan sekretarisku adalah untuk melayanimu. Kau membuat Rin mengantarkan makan siangmu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas. Jadi mulai sekarang, Rin tidak perlu lagi harus mengantarkan makan siangmu. Kaulah yang harus mengambilnya sendiri ke kantorku"_

"HE?!" komunikasi tertutup. "Halo? Halo bos besar? Bos besar?!" Naruto melemas.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa sesuatu buruk telah terjadi?!" tanya Temari khawatir melihat ekspresi Naruto _down_

Naruto mengambil uang di dompetnya. "Kau pergilah makan siang bersama Kotetsu. Ini traktiranku" kata Naruto suaranya datar.

Temari menerima uang Naruto. "Kau diberikan makan siang lagi oleh bos ya?" tebak Temari. Naruto mengangguk lesu. "Sepertinya bos besar ingin memberimu makan siang selamanya. Beruntung kau" kata Temari

"Beruntung apanya. Sudah sana makan siang" kata Naruto

' _Orang itu! Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya hari ini!'_ pikir Naruto

* * *

Sampai di daerah Itachi, Naruto mengintip-ngintip dari balik tembok. Di depan sana, ada sekertaris Itachi dan juga asistennya. Naruto berjalan maju dalam satu tarikan napas. Dengan takut-takut, Naruto mendekati meja Rin.

"Nona Rin" panggil Naruto dalam suara pelan. Rin menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Aku ingin mengatakanmu sesuatu" kata Naruto takut-takut sambil menggosok-gosok sleting dompetnya. Sangat imut.

"Katakanlah" kata Rin

"Waktu itu, aku telah berkata pada Nyonya Uchiha untuk tidak mengirimkanku kotak makan siang. Tapi sepertinya beliau lupa tentang hal ini, karena itulah, hari ini, aku harus mengatakannya langsung untuk tidak mengirimkanku makan siang, supaya aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Apa Nona punya nomor Nyonya Uchiha? Aku akan secara langsung mengatakannya" kata Naruto membujuk

"Meskipun aku punya, aku tidak boleh sembarangan memberitahu kepada orang lain. Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki makan siang hari ini. Jadi kau harus segera masuk ke dalam, bos telah menunggumu" kata Rin memaksa Naruto masuk. "Ayolah cepat, jadilah gadis yang baik ya" kata Rin terus memaksa Naruto masuk

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" kata Naruto berusaha melawan tapi sia-sia

"Berhenti mengeluh, Naruto, ayo cepat masuk" kata Rin

"Aku tidak mauu!" kata Naruto

"Apa kau mau bos yang keluar dan menarikmu ke dalam?"

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam!"

"Bos, Naruto di sini!" kata Rin yang berhasil mengalahkan Naruto dan mengetuk pintu

"Tidak tidak! Dia tidak di sini! Tidak di sini!" kata Naruto terus menolak

"Ayo cepat masuk!" kata Naruto hampir berhasil melarikan diri

"Aku tidak mau masuk!" kata Naruto terus memberontak

"Ayo cepat masuk masuk!" Rin terus memaksa sampai mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam. "Selamat berjuang!" kata Rin langsung menutup pintu

"Nona! Nona!" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu, tapi Rin tidak mau menolong. Naruto menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi harus pasrah. Naruto berbalik badan, ada Itachi di sana yang sedang serius bekerja

' _Ketika bos besar serius seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Yaampun, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?!'_ pikir Naruto bingung

"Naruto" kata Itachi sambil bekerja

"Huh?"

"Kemarilah" kata Itachi tetap bekerja

Naruto pun mendekat dan terang-terangan menatap Itachi sambil berpikir _'Apa aku terpesona oleh wajah bos? Waktu dia memanggil namaku, aku merasa gugup. Bagaimana bisa namaku terdengar sangat indah saat dia menyebutkannya?_ _'_

Tapi sesaat kemudian, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhati-hati pada orang yang penampilannya menarik karena orang seperti itu biasanya berbahaya.

"Waspada...hati-hati...waspada...hati-hati...waspada...hati-hati..." gumaman Naruto yang seperti orang berdoa, terdengar oleh Itachi dan membuat Itachi melihat wajah Naruto dengan heran

"Apa kau sedang bernyanyi?" tanya Itachi heran

"Tidak" kata Naruto langsung diam

"Tunggu aku sebentar" kata Itachi, lalu kembali bekerja

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau tidak sibuk!" kata Naruto dengan ekspresifnya untuk menyebunyikan rasa _nervous_ nya

"Kotak makan siangnya ada di sana" kata Itachi menunjuk ke suatu arah. Naruto menoleh dan..

' _Astaga! Nyonya Mikoto malah membuat porsi ekstra! Itu banyak sekali kotak makan siangnya, jangan-jangan Nyonya Mikoto ingin aku gemuk seperti babi lagi!'_ kata Naruto panik

"Itu ada duaaaa..! Bos, aku tidak bisa memakan semuanyaa!" kata Naruto panik dan gelisah

"Yang satu itu punyaku" kata Itachi

"Oh.. Bos, aku sudah mengatakan pada nyonya Mikoto untuk tidak mengirimiku makan siang lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memakannya lagi. Orang bilang 'kau adalah apa yang kau makan'. Lihatlah wajahku yang sudah memerah ini, kalau aku terus makan, aku akan jadi babi" kata Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya

"Kau bilang saja sendiri padanya" kata Itachi

"Lalu bagaimana aku menghubungi beliau?" tanya Naruto

"Ibuku sudah pergi ke Eropa. Dia baru bisa pulang satu bulan lagi" kata Itachi berbohong

"Satu bulan? Berarti...aku harus memakan kotak makan siang itu selama satu bulan lagi?!" kata Naruto protes

"Naruto, apa kau merasa malu karena memakan makan siang gratis?" tanya Itachi

"Iya, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk mendapatkan hal seperti ini, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya begitu saja?" kata Naruto

"Jika kau memang malu, berarti kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa mendapatkan makan siang gratis secara pantas" kata Itachi

* * *

Dan yang harus dilakukan Naruto ternyata adalah...

"Pisahkan semua daging yang ada di sini. Sampai bersih" kata Itachi. Naruto menuruti perintahnya dengan setengah hati. "Lakukan ini dengan hati-hati, seperti kau pisahkan potongan daging di ramen kemarin" kata Itachi.

Sekarang, Naruto menuruti perintahnya dengan sangat terpaksa. _'Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini adalah seorang asisten keuangan, meskipun aku tidak berasal dari universitas ternama, aku kan masih dibilang lulusan dari universitas bergelar sarjana! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku menjadi tukang seleksi daging di makanan orang! Menyebalkan!'_ pikir Naruto menggerutu

"Selesai" kata Naruto. Naruto langsung mengambil rantangnya sendiri dan cepat-cepat beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi. Naruto yang baru saja akan melangkah, berhenti dan menoleh ke Itachi. "Memangnya aku bilang kau mengambil makan siangmu untuk makan di luar?" kata Itachi

"Tapi jika aku makan di sini, aku akan menganggumu" kata Naruto

"Makan saja di sini" kata Itachi

"Tapi bos..-"

"Jangan membuat aku mengatakan hal dua kali" kata Itachi. Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah

Karena tidak nyaman makan bersama Itachi, Naruto memakan makan siangnya dengan cepat biar cepat selesai dan keluar dari sana. "Naruto, kau makan terlalu cepat. Apa kau buru-buru mau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Itachi yang pintar berhasil mengetahui niatnya.

"Tidak, tidak kok tidak!" kata Naruto mengelak buru-buru. Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau harus menyesuaikan kecepatan makanmu sepertiku" kata Itachi. Naruto ingin sekali memasang wajah masam tapi tidak berani. Naruto akhirnya terpaksa menurut dan memperlambat kecepatan makannya seperti Itachi.

Karena masih ada potongan daging yang tidak disukainya tertinggal di kotak makan siangnya, Itachi langsung membuangnya ke kotak makan siang Naruto. Kebetulan kejadian itu dilihat oleh Rin yang datang untuk menyerahkan laporan dan sepertinya Rin mengira kalau Itachi memberikan potongan dagingnya untuk Naruto.

"Itachi-sama, ini adalah agenda untuk meeting siang ini. Saya akan menaruhnya di atas meja. Silahkan menikmati makan siang kalian berdua, saya permisi" kata Rin. Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah keluar dari kantornya Itachi, Rin mengumumkan lewat interkom bahwa saat ini bos sedang makan siang bersama Naruto dan tidak boleh diganggu. Pengumuman itu tersebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh gedung dan langsung menjadi buah bibir semua pegawai.

* * *

Jam 5 sore, sudah waktunya Naruto pulang. "Pulaaang!" dengan semangatnya Naruto segera beres-beres. "Pulang! Pulang! Pulang! Pulang! Pulaaang!" kata Naruto. Tapi anehnya, semua rekannya terlihat serius dan tegang.

"Waktunya pulang!" kata Naruto sekali lagi dengan semangat ke rekan-rekan kerjannya. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kesunyian yang tegang. "Sampai jumpaaa" kata Naruto . Tiba-tiba, semua rekannya berdiri dengan kompak

"Terimakasih atas kerja keras Anda, hati-hati dan selamat jalan" kata salah satu rekannya lalu seluruh rekan kerjanya membungkuk hormat. Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung atas sikap yang sangat formal ini.

"Ya..sampai jumpa.." kata Naruto. Karena terlalu bingung, Naruto tidak sadar kakinya semakin dekat dengan pintu dan...kepalanya pun beradu dengan pintu kaca

"Anda tidak apa-apa?!" tanya salah satu rekannya

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa..." kata Naruto canggung sendiri.

-"Naruto, kau sudah mau pulang? Sampai jumpa"

-"Naruto hati-hati yaa"

-"Naruto sampai jumpaaa"

Naruto yang tidak tahu tentang pengumuman Rin tadi, jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap semua orang padanya. Berkat pengumuman itu pula, semua pegawai tiba-tiba bersikap sok akrab padanya.

Naruto kemudian mendapat pesan dari Kotetsu. 'Aku dengar kau makan siang dengan bos, apa yang terjadi? Aku tunggu di pintu masuk ya'

"Apa?!" Naruto sontak berteriak membaca pesan tersebut. Suara Naruto mampu membuat semua perhatian menuju padanya. Naruto lalu tertawa-tawa canggung sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

Di rumah, Naruto memberitahu Kotetsu dan Sakura bahwa dia bukan makan siang bersama bos tapi cuma diperintahkan bos memisahkan potongan daging yang tidak disukainya. Kotetsu yang naksir Naruto, langsung memprotes tindakan Itachi dengan kesal

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti tentang sikapnya Itachi ini. Dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk melakukan hal itu, terus dia juga bisa kan memberitahu kokinya untuk tidak memasukan makanan yang tidak dia suka!" kata Kotetsu menggerutu kesal

"Betul!" kata Naruto setuju

"Terus kenapa juga harus dirimu yang melakukannya?!" kata Kotetsu

"Betul! Satu gigit untukmu" kata Naruto setuju sambil memberikan satu tusuk buah di garpu

"Orang kaya jaman sekarang pikirannya aneh-aneh!" gerutu Kotetsu lalu langsung melahap potongan buah tersebut

"Betul!" Naruto setuju

"Lama-lama, aku akan memanggilnya Ita-chan, Ita -chan Ita-chan Ita-chaaaan" kata Kotetsu menirukan suara-suara orang manja yang genit

"Hahaha" Sakura dan Naruto tertawa geli

"Naruto, kuberitahu kau, seharusnya kau tidak usah terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Dan juga, kau tidak harus malu akan hal ini. Banyak orang yang ingin berada di posisimu itu. Kau kan telah mendonorkan darahmu, dan dia selalu memberikanmu makan siang. Itu tuh hanyalah sebuah ungkapan terimakasih untukmu, kau harusnya membiarkannya saja" kata Sakura sambil memainkan laptopnya

"Aku tidak merasa bos seperti itu. Gara-gara dia, banyak pegawai lain berusaha untuk mencari perhatianku! Dan itu sangat mengangguku! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini meskipun aku lompat ke jurang!" kata Naruto menggerutu padahal mulutnya penuh buah yang dia makan

"Aku berada di pihakmu! Jika kau memang tidak merasa bersalah, berarti kau memang tidak bersalah" kata Kotetsu

"Setiap hari aku malan hati babi terus. Kau lihat betapa gemuknya wajahku ini?" kata Naruto memegang wajahnya

"Aku bisa memeras lemak di wajah loh" kata Kotetsu modus

Sakura mengirimkan pesan pada teman mesranya di dunia maya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, secara kebetulan Kotetsu juga mendapat pesan dari teman dunia mayanya. Sakura langsung curiga, jangan-jangan teman mesra dunia mayanya adalah Kotetsu. Dia mencoba mengetes Kotetsu dengan mengatakan _passwordnya_ dan ternyata Kotetsu tahu lanjutan _password-nya._

"Drama apa ini? Hubungan online jadi kenyataan?" goda Naruto

"Aku telah menunggumu dalam waktu yang lama sialan!" kata Sakura menendang Kotetsu

"Ampuni aku, ampuni aku!" kata Kotetsu segera menjauh dari Sakura

"Ke sini kau! Kotetsu!" kata Sakura mengejar Kotetsu "Kau lebih memilih temanmu daripada pacarmu ya!" kata Sakura terus berusaha mengejar dari Kotetsu

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Kau salah paham!" kata Kotetsu berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap. Mereka berdua berlari-lari mengelilingi sebuah sofa yang diduduki Naruto. Naruto semakin lama semakin meringkuk melindungi dirinya

* * *

Saat sendirian di kamarnya, Naruto merenungkan takdir yang terjadi di depan tabletnya yang menyala sambil tengkurap di kasur. ' _Aku jauh-jauh datang dari desa ke Tokyo, bertemu dengan Itachi dan Sai. Apa ini takdir yang sudah ditentukan?. Dia adalah seorang direktur dan aku adalah asisten. Kita seperti bintang dan matahari. Tapi...untuk mendapatkannya, terlalu mustahil dan hanya keajaiban yang bisa melakukannya. Aku percaya pada keajaiban. Aku hanya tidak percaya keajaiban akan terjadi padaku'_ pikir Naruto kembali memainkan tabletnya

Tiba-tiba pikirannya mulai teralih pada Itachi yang menggenggam tangannya di mobil waktu itu. "Naruto apa yang kau pikirkan!" kata Naruto untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan

TBC

* * *

Bingung mau bilang apa, I can only say, thank you very much for all your support that still support me ;)

Special:

 **MimiTao** the story itself will answer your request, thanks for your reviews ;)

 **Aiko Michishige** **,** **askasufa** **, veira sadewa** **, choikim1310** **,** **NaTa** **,** **Rei** **, yuki akibaru** **, ipandini** **,** **Guest** **, Indah605** **,** **itanaru** **, Dewi15** **,** Thanks for your reviews ;)

 **Tsumehaza-Arief** **, GazzelE VR** sorry if there are errors in writing. Thanks a lot, you have to correct my writing. I will do my best, Thanks for your reviews too ;)

well then...reviews? ;)

Hasta La Viasta ;)


End file.
